A Desperate Life
by Madame Halie
Summary: Discontinued. 3 males are running from a whorehouse. They meet Yumi who hides them. She falls for one but will he feel the same? What of the others? What will happen when they each find a home and are separated? How will they integrate back into society?
1. Prologue

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Prologue

Three teen boys ran into an alley and crawled under an opening in the wall. Each of them was soaking wet and shivering. But they kept their shivering to a minimum and their chattering teeth silenced as they listened.

Footsteps were heard among raindrops as a group dressed in black coats looked for the three teenage boys.

The teenage boys stayed crammed there for hours. When the coast was clear they slipped out and ran to find a new hiding place, which was inside an apartment in a derelict building. They found an opened letter to the landlord saying that the occupants would be away for a week.

One boy went to eat and change into something dry while the other two headed to the bedroom to finish what they had started before they had to dress in a hurry to run from the new set of guys paid to chase and capture them.

The brown haired male teenager took out milk, cupcakes, beef jerky, orange juice and bananas. He went to the table and set down his spoils. Then he went to change and returned wearing one of the owners T-shirt and shorts. He was used to running around in the cold so he didn't need to wear anything else. He sat down and ate quietly.

Back at the whorehouse before he and the two other boys with him escaped, everything was dictated to them. They didn't have a say in their own lives. Just like they didn't have a say years ago when they were each kidnapped at different ages from their homes and forced to be prostitutes.

The teen remembered that his name was Ulrich Stern. He was seven when he was kidnapped and despite everything he was able to remember his full name. The other two weren't so lucky.

Both of them were blonde boys whose lives at the whorehouse couldn't be more different. One was taken at age six, unfortunately he quickly proved to be a poor sell, bottom rate. So he was kept chained in the basement with the others that proved to be bottom rate. At least he wasn't also defiant, that would've earned him a place in the sewer. Ulrich had gone there before. Several times a year. The other blonde was taken away at a young age. He couldn't remember his life before the whorehouse. He was raised to believe that it was okay. But he was very smart for his age and questions of his surroundings led him to the truth. In fact it was he and Ulrich who had planned the escape. It was just by luck that Ulrich had recognized the blonde in the basement as a kid he knew as Odd who was kidnapped months before he was. Ulrich had seen Odd once when he was ten and sentenced to the basement for a month. But after causing a riot, Ulrich was never sent there again. Odd never even spoke to him then. Afraid that speaking to a rebel would get him into trouble. Ulrich understood. He had seen Odd's scars since Odd was one of the unfortunate ones who was often given to sadistic customers. Odd always wore long and baggy clothing. Only his face, hands, and feet weren't covered with scars, bruises, and burns.

The smart blonde name was Jeremy. The only reason Ulrich even knew that was because Jeremy had done some digging just to find out his real name. And he could only find out his first name. Ulrich felt sorry for him but didn't show much since he was the tough guy of the group. Also he was the one who remembered the outside world best. Which was good since Jeremy only knew of it through novels and history books and Odd barely had a few memory flashes.

Ulrich could hear Odd and Jeremy moaning softly from the bedroom. Ulrich chuckled and continued eating. Odd was mainly given to guys at the whorehouse because females couldn't bear the sight of his scarred body.

Jeremy was one of the prostitutes raised specifically to pleasure men. He's never experienced anything with someone of the opposite sex.

Ulrich however had no desire to sleep with a male ever again. He never liked guys and hated every time he was made to sleep with them. If a guy tried to come unto him after he said no, he'd cut their balls off. He didn't care what anyone else thought of that. He had been free for a year and he planned to be free for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 1: That girl Yumi

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1: That girl Yumi

Three days later the three teenage boys had been on the move since yesterday afternoon. They had just gotten off a bus and were now near a suburban neighbourhood. They knew that they had to be careful. Anyone could be out there waiting to capture them. Civilians, police, no one could be trusted. Someone could even claim to want to be of help. It didn't matter; they could trust no one. Not even other teenagers.

Ulrich soon pointed out a store and told the other two to wait by the stoplight where they were in plain sight. This would give Ulrich a clear idea of the situation if he exited the store and didn't see them. It was everyman for himself in the end. Ulrich made no fun in saying that there was a possibility that they might get separated. This scared no one more than Odd. He was the only one who often refused to sleep because of horrible nightmares. Ulrich had nightmares too but he learned to sleep through most of them. Also he trained his mind to sometimes not dream at all when he fell asleep. Jeremie had few nightmares. Most were just dumb things; he didn't have much horrors at the whorehouse to get nightmares about.

Ulrich entered the store and picked up a plastic cart. He proceeded to put in sodas, snacks, and a few fruits mainly for Odd and Jeremie. He also put in a few bottles of water. He soon waited in line to cash the items at the counter. Suddenly he felt water squirted into his face. Ulrich turned around to give the perpetrator of the deed a death glare. He saw a frightened Japanese boy staring back at him. Ulrich shook slightly as he tried to control his anger.

A Japanese girl ran up and grabbed the boy. Ulrich noticed that she was a teen.

"You can't do that to strangers Hiroki!" the girl cried incredulously, "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Whatever," Ulrich said coldly and turned around.

Ulrich could feel the girl staring at him.

He wished she'd get lost.

"It's rude to stare," Ulrich dared to speak when the girl wouldn't stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl apologized, "um, my name is Yumi Ishiyama," she told him.

_Why is she telling me that? _Ulrich wondered.

"That's nice," Ulrich said hoping to shake her.

The line finally moved and Ulrich soon cashed his items and turned to leave. But just then Odd and Jeremie entered the store. He could tell that something was wrong. Usually if they saw something suspicious, one would enter the store to tell the other to either hurry up or to forget buying the items. But both of them entering meant something dangerous was out there. Ulrich stepped forward and Odd turned around. Odd was one that learned to distinguish footsteps. Ulrich could do it too but nowhere near as good as Odd could.

"If you have trouble you can sneak out back," Yumi suggested suddenly.

Ulrich could feel a vein in his temple throbbing.

"She annoys me too," Hiroki whispered.

Yumi gave Hiroki a hard look.

Ulrich couldn't help but let slip a laugh.

"Ahem," Odd said and Ulrich looked to see that Odd had walked up to him while Jeremie stayed glued to where he was.

"Yeah," Ulrich said and handed Odd the bag, which he took despite being a bit surprised, "bye."

Ulrich and Odd turned to leave but realized that Jeremie wasn't where he was a while ago. Confused, Ulrich allowed Odd to search while he went closer to the exit to wait with the bag he now again held. Ulrich looked outside to see a school bus not too far outside.

"That's a bus from my school Kadic Academy," Yumi said and Ulrich jumped, "oh, sorry if I scared…"

"Why won't you go away?" Ulrich demanded done with tolerating her.

"I'm not usually this nice," Yumi warned.

"Hey," Odd said suddenly as he returned with Jeremie.

Odd was usually shy. But he was especially hostile to teens he didn't trust.

Yumi saw the violent look in Odd's eyes and backed off.

Jeremie gently touched Odd's shoulder and Odd's violent demeanour subsided.

"Let's go," Ulrich said and exited the store with the other two.

"We can't leave the parking lot," Jeremie said suddenly, "they're on either side waiting," he explained.

_Damn, _Ulrich thought.

They knew this tactic. The enemy blocked either side so that they couldn't leave. And if they snuck into a vehicle, it was likely that the enemy would mark each vehicle and find the address that the car and all its occupants belonged to. They knew they were trapped. Their best bet to hide around the store and leave when the coast was either clear or when they found a safe alternative route out of the parking lot.

There was suddenly a tap on the glass. Ulrich and Odd turned to see the little boy Hiroki. Hiroki pointed to a secluded corner of the parking lot. Jeremie turned around and shooed him. Hiroki only left after sticking out his tongue and then running off while Jeremie rolled his eyes and turned around.

After standing for over an hour Odd spoke.

"Think that kid knows we're running from something?" Odd asked.

Ulrich and Jeremie looked at Odd to see him tugging at the right sleeve of his black sweater. Ulrich and Jeremie immediately knew that Odd was doing this to keep himself from crying. Ulrich didn't know what the other two had seen. But now he knew that it had to be extremely bad.

"I'm going to check where the kid pointed," Jeremy told them, "cover me," he said and moved before they could protest.

But as he reached the area he heard footsteps and turned to see Odd and Ulrich running towards him. Then he noticed the two angry Caucasian gentlemen entering the parking lot. One Jeremie immediately recognized from the whorehouse.

Jeremie gulped.

"Through here!" Odd cried and ran until he came to an employee only sign and pushed open the door and ran in.

Ulrich and Jeremie quickly followed.

They carefully walked through the work area packed with cars. They noticed a few feet sticking out from under a few cars, so they carefully moved until they found an exit. Upon leaving they ran.

They knew the two chasing them wouldn't be far behind. Ulrich quickly waved down a taxi and told the driver to just drive, they'd pay.

The taxi took them deeper into the suburbs. When Ulrich saw the taxi drive nearing the limit of their cash he told the driver to stop. The three boys exited and noticed that it was nearly nightfall. Nightfall in the suburbs. The boys were unsure how much more their luck in places could suck. Suburbs had people looking out for suspicious characters. Alarms protecting the houses. People looking out for youngsters outside their homes after hours. They'd be lucky to go over two hours unnoticed.

"Hey," a familiar voice said suddenly and they all turned around to see the same girl.

"You're Yumi," Jeremie said.

"Yeah," Yumi said surprised, "um, I can see that you guys need help," she said, "I'm not usually soft like this," she told them, "I'm usually the loner girl who'd kick your ass," she revealed.

"At random or when provoked," Ulrich asked.

"Provoked," Yumi said in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you following us?" Odd asked apprehensively.

Yumi looked at Odd fearfully.

"He's not dangerous," Jeremie spoke, "he just thought you were trying to pick on our friend earlier," he told her.

Yumi looked at Odd for nearly a minute. He started edging closer to Ulrich.

Soon Yumi smiled.

"You wouldn't harm a fly unless you had to, would you?" Yumi asked sweetly and Odd his behind Ulrich who slapped himself on the forehead, "of course your brown haired friend seems less pleasing," she added.

Ulrich looked at her darkly.

"Like I said," Yumi said sticking to her story.

"Don't you have a bed to be in?" Ulrich asked her.

"Not on a Saturday," Yumi responded.

"Could you give us somewhere to rest up for the night?" Jeremie asked suddenly.

"Jeremie!" the other two cried incredulously.

Jeremie responded with a glare.

The other two quickly realized why. They had just broken one of the unbreakable rules. Never give out your (or anyone else's) real name.

"Jeremie," Yumi said, "that's a nice name."

"Um, yeah," Jeremie said uncomfortably, "maybe I shouldn't impose…" he started.

"I'll forget your name if it bothers you so much," Yumi offered but it was obvious that she felt bad.

"I'm Odd," Odd said suddenly and stuck out his hand.

Jeremy and Ulrich looked at Odd in surprise. He was least likely to utter a word (unless under duress) much less his real name to a stranger.

"Yumi," Yumi said and shook his hand, "I can hide you in the guest room since my parents are away and my baby sitter will take in anyone with a little bribe of some money," she told them.

"We'll help pick up the charge if we choose to stay," Odd offered.

Jeremy looked at Odd with disapproval. Ulrich was still shocked that Odd was actually talking.

"If it's a majority vote I understand," Yumi said but she sounded sad.

"I say we go," Jeremie spoke openly.

Odd and Ulrich looked at Jeremie, both appalled by his behaviour.

"I say we stay," Ulrich said upset at Jeremy's lack of tact.

"Um maybe we should listen to Jeremy," Odd said humbly believing that Jeremy made the best decisions even if he had just been mean to Yumi.

"I'm sleeping over at her place," Ulrich said obstinately.

"Don't be stubborn," Jeremie responded.

"No," Ulrich refused, "you want to wander the suburbs at night Odd?" he asked the now terrified blonde, "wait until the neighbours call someone and you both get cut off by two pairs of headlights?"

Odd gulped while Jeremie looked ready to attack Ulrich for his fear tactics.

"I'm staying with Yumi," Odd decided.

"I'm not, enjoy your night," Jeremie said firmly and started to walk away.

"Just say your address," Ulrich told Yumi, "in case he wants to find us tomorrow."

"We can meet back here tomorrow," Jeremy said immediately.

Yumi stated her address anyway.

Jeremie kept walking until he reached an intersection. But he suddenly turned back.

"Are you two sure this is a good idea?" Jeremy asked the other two.

Yumi decided to hold her tongue about him talking as if she weren't there.

"No," Ulrich admitted, "but I wouldn't mind spending the night in a good neighbourhood and actually spending it in a house, not wandering the streets or hiding in vacant rooms or areas, or sharing different like an empty shed, an opening in a wall or a doghouse," he said frankly.

"You slept in a doghouse?" Yumi asked horrified.

Jeremie gave Ulrich a scathing look while Odd stared at his shoes.

"Lead the way Yumi," Ulrich said instead of facing Jeremie on the matter of breaking another rule (which was no talking of their experiences with strangers).

"Not till I know your name," Yumi refused.

Ulrich truly wished to hit her.

"Ulrich," Ulrich said after defusing his temper.

"You have a dark temper," Yumi observed, "so do I," she added and started to walk away.

The other two looked at Ulrich. Obviously impressed at how Yumi handled him.

Ulrich glared at Yumi's back. Then with a frustrated grunt followed her and the other two followed suit.


	3. Chapter 2: A Not So Normal Night

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 2: A Not So Normal Night

All four teens carefully enter the Ishiyama residence.

"Ahem," someone said suddenly and all four turned around in surprise to see a pink haired teenager.

"Your father trusted you to me because he knows I don't take any slack," the babysitter said seriously.

"Sorry Aelita I just needed some air," Yumi told her.

"And the air brought back three young men," Aelita said with a raised eyebrow.

The three male teens kept quiet. All mentally decided to let Yumi handle this.

"Come on Aelita," Yumi pleaded, "it's just for the night."

"Night!" Aelita cried incredulously, "oh no," she refused, "these strangers aren't staying the night here," she said firmly, "and they're boys!" she cried.

"I guess Mr. Franz Hopper's daughter has to be the good girl," Yumi said bitterly.

"Well I've got one poison," Aelita said.

"Fine," Yumi said and dug into her pocket, "twenty," she said and placed it in Aelita's hand.

"Ten each," Aelita said suddenly.

"What!" Yumi cried incredulously.

"You paid for me to keep quiet," Aelita said slyly, "now they have to pay to stay," she said.

"We don't have thirty dollars," Ulrich pointed out.

"Then someone has to go home," Aelita told them.

None of the three could say that they didn't have a home to go to.

Yumi dug into her pocket and found five dollars and some change. She gave Aelita five dollars.

Aelita looked at the three male teens.

"Twenty-five," Aelita said firmly.

Odd took out ten dollars and gave her.

"Well thank you," Aelita said brightly.

"It's for Jeremie," Odd said meekly.

Everyone but Odd and Aelita looked at Odd in shock.

"I can't…" Jeremy started.

Ulrich dug deep into his pocket. He found three dollars.

"Here," Ulrich said, "I'll get two more and Odd can stay here," he told Aelita.

"But Ulrich you can't…" Odd started to protest.

"It's my money, my business," Ulrich cut him off, "Jeremie can't give any money," he said, "I'll be fine."

Yumi scrounged up two dollars and gave it to Aelita. Aelita looked at the money gained and shrugged. She placed it all in her pocket and went to watch T.V.

All four teens stood quietly. Then Ulrich spoke.

"Can I stay?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi sadly shook her head.

"Not if you don't mind Aelita calling my parents if she sees you move from this spot," Yumi told him.

"I have money," Hiroki said suddenly.

All except Jeremie were surprised to see him.

"You have nothing better to do kid?" Ulrich asked him.

"I thought someone who'd be getting ten dollars would be more grateful," Hiroki said slyly.

The teens were taken a back. Especially Ulrich.

Hiroki held out ten dollars. Ulrich just stared at it.

"It's not going to grow," Hiroki said sarcastically.

Ulrich glared at him.

"I guess if you don't want it," Hiroki said and started to close his hand.

Ulrich angrily grabbed it and went to pay Aelita.

"What's the catch?" Yumi asked her brother.

"None," Hiroki said brightly.

Yumi was obviously not convinced.

"No offence but you can be really annoying," Jeremie said honestly.

After a moment of silence Yumi giggled.

Hiroki frowned.

"You're really annoying yourself," Hiroki countered.

Ulrich barely stifled a laugh as he returned.

"What took you?" Odd asked.

"Aelita's real nice," Ulrich said, "wouldn't have guessed with the money she wanted."

"She uses it to help fund her Dad's research," Yumi explained.

"Yeah she told me," Ulrich responded.

"You two seem close," Jeremie said looking at Ulrich.

"We just chatted, it's nothing," Ulrich said dismissively.

"Will Aelita be your girlfriend?" Hiroki asked.

"Wha…No!" Ulrich cried.

"Is she too ugly?" Hiroki asked.

"Aelita's not ugly!" Ulrich exploded.

"Who said I was ugly?" Aelita demanded angrily from the TV room.

"The kid was just being dumb because I wouldn't play with him," Ulrich immediately lied.

"Well tell him to wizen up or he's looking forward to immediate bedtime," Aelita said angrily.

"Sorry," Hiroki apologized.

"Hmph," Aelita said in response.

"We're even," Ulrich whispered with a grin.

Yumi understood and smiled. Hiroki soon did and pouted.

"But I'll play a game with you if you promise to behave," Ulrich offered.

Hiroki's face immediately brightened.

Yumi was surprised by Ulrich's kindness. Jeremie however was concerned.

"Where's your bathroom?" Odd asked.

"The guest bathroom is that way," Yumi pointed and Odd headed in that direction.

Jeremie looked at Ulrich and Yumi.

"I think I have to go too," Jeremie said, "thanks for letting us stay here," he told Yumi then walked off.

"They're both going to use the bathroom?" Hiroki asked.

"Um, I think they'll go one at a time," Ulrich said carefully.

"Why didn't Jeremy just wait?" Hiroki asked curiously.

Yumi started to look curious as well.

"Odd's really nervous around strange houses," Ulrich decided to say, "Jeremy's probably just checking on him."

"What else would he do?" Hiroki asked.

"Nothing," Ulrich said trying to keep his temper in check.

"Will you play two games with me if I shut up about it?" Hiroki asked suddenly.

Yumi started to look in the direction of the bathroom.

Ulrich used his hands to show the number ten.

Hiroki's face brightened.

"Well let's get started," Ulrich said trying to sound bright, "what first?" he asked.

"Hide and seek," Hiroki said.

"Would you hide first?" Ulrich asked.

Hiroki pouted.

"Then you choose to count as many times as you want," Ulrich told him, "it will all be in your court."

Hiroki thought about it.

"Okay," Hiroki agreed.

"Thanks bud I really appreciate it," Ulrich said.

"I'm your bud?" Hiroki asked.

"We are playing hide and seek aren't we?" Ulrich asked with a grin.

"It's so awesome having you here!" Hiroki cried and hugged him.

"Heh, it's great having you around too," Ulrich told him.

Hiroki grinned enthusiastically then ran to go hide.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…" Ulrich started to count.

"What are Jeremie and Odd doing?" Yumi interrupted.

"Using the bathroom," Ulrich responded.

"Together?" Yumi questioned.

"No, uh, do you have a problem with Jeremie or Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Yumi asked surprised.

"I just wondered if you were still mad at any of them for past incidents," Ulrich said.

"Hmph," Yumi said angrily and stormed off.

Ulrich hurried for the guest bathroom.

But when he got there he saw someone he didn't expect. Yumi.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked seriously.

"Nothing," Ulrich lied.

"Then why are you here?" Yumi asked him.

"I'm searching for your brother," Ulrich responded.

"Then keep searching," Yumi said and waited for him to leave.

Ulrich carefully walked away. Feeling Yumi's untrusting eyes burning into his back.

As soon as he was out of sight he hurried to a room and slipped in. He took out his disposable cell phone and sent a text message.

-------

Meanwhile in the guest bathroom Odd bit his lip and held tightly to the edge of the bathtub as Jeremie gave him a blowjob. Both had learned how to have sex and orgasm without making a sound. But that didn't mean it was easy. Odd was having a particularly hard time not opening his mouth and letting all his moans of total ecstasy come out.

Odd suddenly felt the main cell phone they all shared vibrate. He carefully lifted one hand and took the cell phone from the waistband of his boxers. He saw the text message sign and read it.

**Yumi knows. Get out.**

"Shit," Odd said between gritted teeth.

He carefully patted Jeremie on the head and showed him the text message. Jeremie immediately removed his lips from Odd's penis.

"What do we do?" Odd mouthed.

"We stay," Jeremie mouthed, "it will be too suspicious if we come out right now," he told Odd.

"We keep silent?" Odd asked (mouthed).

"Yeah," Jeremie mouthed, "then we flush the toilet and cover the seat," he instructed, "then after a few minutes you go on the toilet."

"And do what?" Odd mouthed.

"You're still horny aren't you?" Jeremie pointed out.

Odd looked down and then looked at Jeremie with a 'duh' expression.

"Then do as I say and you won't awake tomorrow with blue balls," Jeremie mouthed.

Odd was obviously offended. But he nodded in agreement to Jeremie's instructions.

-----

It took Ulrich twenty minutes to find Yumi's brother. Not that he looked that hard.

"What took you so long?" Hiroki whined.

"Yoou're a really good hider," Ulrich lied.

Hiroki obviously didn't believe him.

"So who hides next?" Ulrich asked.

"No more hide and seek," Hiroki said immediately.

"That means nine more games," Ulrich told him.

Hiroki pouted.

"Hey I could've only given you three to five games you know," Ulrich pointed out.

Yumi's brother pouted even more.

"I want to play Nintendo," Hiroki stated.

"Nintendo?" Ulrich asked, "oh, um sure yeah," he agreed.

"You know what a Nintendo is right?" Hiroki asked him.

"I wasn't born on the fourth of July," Ulrich said frankly.

Hiroki shrugged and walked off.

Ulrich quietly followed him.

-----

Minutes later Odd opened the bathroom door and exited. Yumi was standing there with an upset look on her face.

"What were you two doing?" Yumi demanded.

"Using the bathroom," Odd responded.

"For what?" Yumi snapped.

"It's a bathroom," Odd said deadpan.

"I don't want any of you entering that bathroom unless it's individually, understand?" Yumi ordered.

"No problem," Odd said and walked away.

Yumi then waited for Jeremie.

"If you're going to behave like this," Jeremie said from inside the bathroom, "maybe we won't spend the night."

"You think I'm worried about that?" Yumi asked him.

"How'd your brother feel about you taking away his playmate who he pretty much paid for?" Jeremie asked her.

Yumi froze. Her brother would hate her. Worse, he's most likely tell Mom and Dad about her taking in strange boys.

If her parents found out she was dead. Not grounded, beaten or sent to a counsellor. Dead.

"I'll be out in a moment," Jeremie said brightly and stopped speaking.

Yumi gritted her teeth. In two minutes she'd walk away.

But she felt dumb that she had just pissed Jeremie off. After all, she had a big crush on him.

-----

I will try to update more often. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dark Night

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 3: A Dark Night

It was almost midnight when Ulrich and Odd decided to go to bed. Jeremie had gone to bed over an hour before.

"One of you can sleep…" Yumi started.

"No offence but we'd rather share the room," Ulrich told her.

"Why, you guys get lonely?" Aelita teased.

"We're just going to get some sleep," Odd said softly.

"Then good night," Yumi said.

"Good night," Aelita said brightly.

"Good night," Ulrich said to both of them.

Odd nodded and gave them a small smile.

Both teens headed for the guest bedroom.

"What do you think happened to them?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Something bad enough to make them scared of separating," Yumi responded, "did you notice that both went to bed less than half hour after Ulrich came in here to watch TV with us?" she asked.

"Yeah but it was cute that Ulrich had taken the sleeping Hiroki and tucked him in," Aelita said.

"Do you have a crush on him Aelita?" Yumi asked a grin forming on her face.

"No," Aelita responded with a laugh, "do you?" she questioned.

Yumi immediately shook her head.

"Too different?" Aelita asked.

"Too similar," Yumi said surprising Aelita, "temper wise," she added.

"Well he does have an attitude," Aelita admitted, "but he's alright, real nice."

"Nice?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, look how he played with Hiroki," Aelita pointed out.

"So," Yumi asked.

"So do you enjoy playing with Hiroki?" Aelita countered.

"Point taken," Yumi conceded, "but when those two went into the bathroom together…" she started.

"Oh come on…just drop it," Aelita said tired of it, "I don't think they screwed silently in your bathtub okay."

"Aelita!" Yumi cried.

"Well just leave it alone," Aelita told her, "you brought them here," she reminded Yumi, "you can't expect them to be completely within your moral jurisdiction," she chastised her.

"Well excuse me guardian angel," Yumi said sarcastically.

Aelita gave her a cold look.

"Sorry," Yumi apologized.

"I'm going to bed," Aelita said.

"I'm Sorry," Yumi said more firmly.

"I know, it's okay," Aelita told her, "just turning in," she said.

"Well good night," Yumi said carefully.

"Good morning," Aelita corrected her.

Yumi sat back fuming.

-----

Aelita tried to sleep but couldn't. She decided to check on everyone in bed.

Hiroki was asleep. She noticed that his yellow sweater was folded and rested next to him. She didn't see that when Ulrich had first put him to bed.

_Could he be neater for once? _Aelita wondered.

Aelita continued checking around the house until she came to the guestroom. But just then Ulrich exited.

Both teens saw each other and in the silence that followed blinked several times.

"Um, I was just checking on everything," Aelita said nervously, "I wasn't trying to spy."

Ulrich saw her honesty (under her nervous behaviour) and smiled.

"It's alright," Ulrich said dismissively.

"Good," Aelita said, "are the other two awake?" she asked.

"Yes," Ulrich mouthed, "No," he then spoke.

Aelita's eyes drifted to the door. She already understood.

"Well I hope you sleep well too," Aelita said kindly, "will you be okay when you leave?" she asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah of course," Ulrich said.

"Well if anything goes wrong you can always come to Hermitage," Aelita informed him.

"Um, thank you," Ulrich said carefully and gratefully.

"Don't forget me," Aelita said then blew him a kiss before she left.

Ulrich touched his cheek as blush now flooded his face. He had limited female contact. Even now being free from the whorehouse. He was still nervous, weary, and careful of the opposite sex. He had a couple sexual encounters. He had quickly learned how sexually charged teen females were today. They weren't in the majority. But they were quite a big minority. Guys weren't excluded. Jeremie had a few. Odd only had one with a male he didn't know since they left the whorehouse. It was six months after they escaped and it was mostly by chance. Odd was glowing afterwards. He never had another sexual experience with a stranger since. Ulrich had decided to stick to females. He broke that plan five times but only with Jeremie and Odd.

"Aelita wait," Ulrich said and caught up with her, "come with me," he said and took her to the guestroom.

Inside Odd and Jeremie were up.

"Decided to stop fake sleeping?" Ulrich asked upon seeing Jeremie's angry face.

"Are you trying to ruin the chances for us?" Jeremie demanded.

Odd was looking down at his hands as he wrung them.

"I want us to have a life," Ulrich said, "a real one," he added.

"Awww," Jeremie said, "did playing with Hiroki remind you of the times you played before you were taken?" he teased.

Ulrich gulped and glared at Jeremie.

Odd looked from Jeremie to Ulrich with a worried face.

Aelita meanwhile was looking at Ulrich. She could tell that what Jeremie said had upset him and in his eyes she could tell he was remembering past things.

"Must suck," Ulrich said as he blinked back tears, "to not even have those memories," he said to Jeremie.

Jeremie's face became stony.

"You think my life was perfect at the whorehouse?" Jeremie asked outright.

Ulrich's eyes widened while Odd looked completely horrified.

"Well we're getting more open with our new friends aren't we?" Jeremie asked sarcastically, "why not tell her everything?" he suggested, "in fact, why not bring Hiroki and Yumi in and have a tell all jamboree?" he suggested with false excitement.

Ulrich's response was a punch that might've broken some of Jeremie's ribs. Then another that sent blood gushing out of his nose. Aelita screamed and fled the room.

Odd moved further over in the bed and started crying.

Ulrich however looked ready to kill Jeremie. Jeremie who was shaking and had his left hand over his ribs and his right hand over his bleeding nose, started to cry. Blood mixed with tears as he sobbed and even coughed several times causing blood to spread.

Just then Yumi and a fearful Aelita entered the room. Aelita immediately grabbed unto Yumi's shoulders upon seeing Ulrich's handiwork.

"I would complain about you bleeding on my sheets," Yumi said coldly, "but with what Aelita told me, you haven't even tasted punishment yet," she snarled, "how dare you suggest telling my brother that the guy he's been having fun with came from as whorehouse?" she demanded angrily, "do you know how old he is!" she shouted, "he doesn't have to hear about that horrid crap you sicko!"

Jeremie only cried harder.

Odd however was wiping away at his tear-streaked face and was ready to talk.

"He didn't mean it," Odd said tearfully, "he was just upset that Ulrich had broken so many rules…" he tried to explain.

"Me!" Ulrich shouted, "you're the one who gave your name freely."

"That's just you," Odd said, "ready to pounce, always on the defensive," he said in a pitying voice.

"I don't need your pity," Ulrich told him.

"After all you've done you're lucky I'm even talking to you," Odd snapped, "look at him!" he cried pointing at Jeremie, "your temper's so bad that you've hit Jeremie, again!"

Both Yumi and Aelita looked at Ulrich incredulously.

"You've done this before?" Yumi asked.

"I only slapped him," Ulrich responded.

"You slapped him so hard that his damaged cheek bled!" Odd cried.

"It was bruised not damaged," Ulrich said quickly, "and I apologized for that," he added.

"And what about this?" Odd demanded.

"Never," Ulrich declared, "he deserved this one."

"Because he put down Hiroki?" Odd asked, "that boy will forget you in a day," he told Ulrich.

"He'll remember me," Ulrich said defiantly.

Odd laughed.

"You're so naïve," Odd said on the verge of crying again, "we can't have this life," he said, "we stop running, we get caught."

"Maybe it's time I got caught," Ulrich said in response.

There was suddenly a dead silence.

Jeremie had by now practically stopped sobbing and now only a few tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

Ulrich sighed and got the first kit out of their bag.

"Give me I'll do it," Odd said and held out his hands for the kit.

"No Odd I'll…" Ulrich started his voice now soft and obviously ready for an apology.

"Give me the motherfucking kit!" Odd exploded and grabbed the kit out of Ulrich's hands.

"I'll fix you up okay," Odd said comfortingly and ran his hand through Jeremie's hair, "I won't let dumb ol' Ulrich touch you," he added and kissed Jeremie on top of his head.

Jeremie coughed and his whole body continued shaking.

Yumi looked at Ulrich. Wondering if her agreement in him hitting Jeremie was premature.

Aelita meanwhile looked at Ulrich like she was staring at a monster.

"Yumi what's going on?" Hiroki asked sleepily as his voice neared the guestroom.

Yumi ran to keep him from seeing inside the guestroom.

"I will not tolerate violence," Aelita finally said in a shaky voice, "even if it is to defend Yumi and Hiroki," she told Ulrich.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said softly.

Odd meanwhile helped wipe away the blood off Jeremie's face. Jeremie had stopped crying and was trying to determine the damage done to his ribs.

"None broken," Jeremie said in a cracked voice, "so you're sorry huh?" he asked Ulrich.

"I'm apologizing to Aelita," Ulrich said firmly, "I'm not sorry for hitting you," he told Jeremie.

"Ulrich!" Aelita cried.

"He had no right to drag you, Hiroki and Yumi into this," Ulrich said angrily, "even after he dragged Hiroki into it first I didn't bring in anyone close to him to use in my argument!" he shouted.

"Please calm down," Yumi said after re-entering the room, "Hiroki's trying to go back to sleep."

"Oh, sorry," Ulrich apologized.

"So you can only say sorry to girls today?" Odd asked with open bitterness.

"What is your problem?" Ulrich hissed in a hushed voice, "these girls give us food and shelter and most of the time either one or both of you are treating them like evil bitches."

Both Yumi and Aelita gasped at the term.

"Maybe because that's how you treat us," Odd countered.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich demanded, "if they treated you badly I'd be just as hard on them," he told Odd.

"Would you hit them?" Odd asked.

Ulrich heard a fearful gasp from Aelita.

"No," Ulrich said honestly.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"Because it's just…" Ulrich started but stopped.

"Wouldn't be right?" Yumi finished.

Ulrich didn't respond.

"We just don't want to feel disrespected compared to strangers," Odd told Ulrich, "we're your friends," he pointed out, "long before you met these girls and that little boy," he added.

"Our names are Yumi, Aelita, and Hiroki," Yumi said dangerously.

Ulrich fought the urge to defend Yumi and Aelita. Minutes went by without a sound. Soon even more went.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ulrich said and headed for the door.

"Wait," Jeremie said suddenly.

Ulrich stopped and waited.

"I'm sorry about dragging Hiroki and Yumi into our arguments," Jeremie apologized, "I'm sorry about blowing the lid in front of Aelita and that Yumi had to hear about it," he continued, "but I'm most sorry for hurting you Ulrich," he concluded.

Ulrich was completely taken back.

"Um," Ulrich said but was unable to say anything else.

"Maybe we should go," Aelita whispered to Yumi.

"I want to see this," Yumi mouthed refusing to move.

Jeremie saw it and wondered if this Japanese girl thought she was watching a soap opera.

Odd was confused.

"You guys know that I um, don't mean to get mad I just…" Ulrich started.

"It's okay Ulrich," Odd interrupted, "just come back to bed."

"I need," Ulrich stuttered.

"No you don't," Odd said.

"Just come back to bed Ulrich," Jeremie said, "we're not mad anymore really," he told Ulrich.

Ulrich stood where he was and soon started to hug himself. He started to take in deep breaths and the girls started to wonder if he was about to or was going to wheeze.

Jeremie got out of bed and walked up to him.

"Just come to bed," Jeremie said carefully.

Ulrich slowly started to walk towards the bed. But his steps were so small and slow it was like he was a toddler taking tiny steps.

Ulrich eventually reached the bed and carefully climbed into it. Then he rested his face into 'his' pillow and started bawling. Bawling loudly.

All four teens were shocked by Ulrich's behaviour.

Suddenly he got out of the bed still bawling and opened their bag. Out of it he took out a print out of an old newspaper. He then handed it to Odd.

Odd's eyes widened.

"I never got to tell her goodbye," Ulrich said tearfully.

Jeremie realized what must've happened without looking at the newspaper print out.

"Ulrich I'm so sorry," Jeremie said, "I know you always loved your mother."

Yumi and Aelita froze.

"When did you find out?" Jeremie asked.

"When we went to the library before we boarded the bus," Ulrich responded.

"This can't be!" Odd shouted (out of the blue).

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Ulrich, did you read the entire article?" Odd asked.

"No, after I noticed the headline I just printed it to see if it was true," Ulrich responded.

"Are you sure my last name is Della Robia?" Odd asked fearfully.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked immediately.

"My parents are dead," Odd revealed, "they were on the first plane that crashed in America's September 11th," he told them.

"What!" Jeremie cried.

"I'll never get to see them again," Odd said as he started to tear, "my parents," he said tearfully.

Aelita walked up and took the paper. Yumi meanwhile hugged Odd who hugged her back and softly cried.

"Your name is Ulrich Stern?" Aelita asked looking at Ulrich in shock, "son of David Stern, Executive Director of Robia Studios?" she asked incredulously, "Oh my god Odd," she whispered. "you're an icon," she told him.

"Your Odd Della Robia, son and inheritor of the Della Robia fortune!" Yumi cried and held Odd so that she could see his face, "you looked happier and healthier in your younger photos," she noted.

"He just found out that he lost both of his parents," Jeremie said coldly.

"I meant generally smart man," Yumi struck back.

"I know I don't look that healthy," Odd said in a cracked voice, "I'm just not hungry that often and get full easily," he told Yumi, "and after everything I don't smile like I used to," he added looking down in shame.

The other three teenagers glared at Yumi.

Yumi felt the heat rise in her face.

"Um," Yumi said, "um," she repeated, "I uh."

"It's okay," Odd told her, "I look completely different, I know."

"You're such a sweetheart," Yumi said and hugged Odd then kissed him on the cheek.

Odd's eyes widened. They stayed so for a while.

"You've never been kissed by a pretty girl before?" Aelita teased.

Odd immediately looked away and blushed.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Aelita said immediately feeling guilty, "I just meant…"

"It's okay Aelita, I understand," Odd said shyly, "it was a nice kiss Yumi," he told her.

"Oh," Yumi said blushing, "well your welcome," she told him.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Jeremie asked, "since you know about your parents and their company."

Odd and Ulrich looked at Jeremie. Both noticed that he seemed a bit crestfallen.

Quickly they both realized why.

"We're not going to run off and leave you behind Jeremie," Ulrich told him, "we're a team, forever," he declared.

"Yeah," Odd said happily, "we're too close to be torn apart," he told Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at them and smiled. Tears shone in his eyes.

"We'll always be a great trio right?" Jeremie asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Ulrich said taken a back by Jeremie's behaviour.

"We're not going to runaway and leave you," Odd said hoping to cheer up Jeremie, "no matter what, we'll find a way to be together."

"He can stay with my Dad and I," Aelita suggested suddenly.

Everyone else looked at her sceptically.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yumi asked apprehensively.

"My Dad will be willing to help," Aelita said, "and if any of you need a place to stay, you can come to Hermitage," she told them, "I'll tell you the directions if you want," she offered.

"Tell us," Ulrich said immediately.

Aelita started to give the directions. Ulrich grabbed pen and paper and took it all down word for word. Afterwards he gave the pen and paper to Jeremie.

"Jeremie looked at Ulrich dumbfounded.

"Promise me," Ulrich insisted.

Jeremie gulped.

"I um can as long as I can make a run for it if the whorehouse figures out my location and that's the only way to get away from them," Jeremie responded.

"Done," Ulrich said.

"Are they that scary?" Aelita asked.

"They prostitute little kids and teenagers Aelita," Yumi pointed out, "I doubt they'd be given the thumbs up to work for Santa Claus," she told her.

Aelita immediately went extremely red. Ulrich looked at Yumi disapprovingly.

"Then you tell her about them Prince Charming," Yumi countered.

Aelita turned her attention to Ulrich.

"They're really bad guys," Jeremie spoke up, "they work in a place those used as whores are mostly considered as trash," he told her, "getting us back is like going to your boss for your benefits or pay check and told you can get extra benefits, but you have to capture some runaway chickens," he explained, "you're going to chase the chicken," he concluded.

"Not if it's worth this," Aelita said, "stealing the freedom and childhood of little children," she stated, "I mean, the horrors you must've experienced."

"That's the nice way of putting it," Odd said frankly.

"You poor thing," Aelita said lovingly and patted him on the head; then she started to run her fingers through his hair.

Odd watched her curiously. Not saying anything.

_This feels nice, _Odd thought.

"So they really hurt you guys huh?" Yumi asked.

"They took what they wanted," Ulrich responded.

"What's the worst thing they did to you in there?" Yumi asked, "besides use you as…sex slaves," she added.

"Sex slaves," Jeremie said incredulously, "and I thought the term whores was dirty!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Yumi apologized immediately.

"I know you're curious Yumi," Ulrich said, "but the less you know the better," he told her, "these guys mean business," he added seriously.

"So why you'd bother running away then if fear is going to control your life?" Yumi asked.

"There's a lot worse things that can control your life Yumi," Ulrich told her.

"Like?" Yumi demanded angrily.

"Them," Ulrich told her, "out here we can move around with dignity," he said, "in there…" he started but stopped.

"Making us feel like dirt and making us do disgusting things," Odd said hatefully, "I'll never be the same thanks to them," he said, "I'll always be looking over my shoulder wondering," he said unhappily, "always wondering," he concluded softly.

"So what was it like for you Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Bad," Jeremie responded.

"How bad?" Yumi pressed.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich spoke, "he doesn't want to talk about it," he told her, "leave it alone."

"Why do you always seem ready to bother me?" Jeremie asked suddenly under his breath.

But everyone heard him.

"Because you're at my house," Yumi snapped angrily.

"Yumi," Aelita said in an attempt to calm her down.

"You want to know what happened to me at the whorehouse?" Jeremie asked suddenly.

"Forget it, no," Yumi said surprising everyone, "I regret that I even asked," she added.

"Yumi!" Aelita cried in disapproval.

"What?" Yumi demanded, "I'm backing off aren't I?"

"So what do you call an attack?" Jeremie asked sarcastically.

Yumi turned around and glared at him.

"Why don't we all go to bed," Ulrich suggested.

"I can't sleep," Aelita said.

"I hear a warm glass of milk helps," Odd said shyly.

"My Dad gives me that sometimes," Aelita recalled.

"Do you have insomnia?" Ulrich asked her.

Aelita shook her head.

"Maybe your mind's on too many things," Jeremie suggested, "that can affect your ability to sleep," he told her.

"I know it's that," Aelita confessed, "but I don't have an off switch," she added sheepishly.

"Well I'm going to bed," Yumi said and got up, "good luck in your decisions and goodnight," she said and left.

"I'm going to try that milk thing and see if that gets me in bed," Aelita said nervously, "good morning," she said happily then left the guestroom.

The three male teens lay back in bed. Ulrich to the left hand corner, Odd in the middle, and Jeremie to the right (hand) corner. That was how they rested before the girls came in and that's how they rested before the girls came in and that's how they rested after they left.

"Um guys," Ulrich said.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh nothing," Ulrich said quickly.

The other two wondered what Ulrich had wanted to say. But since he didn't want to say anything about it, they had no way of knowing.

------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Aelita: It should be called 'A Dark Morning'.

Be quiet.

I plan to update at least once next week. Check out my forum for more on my story and M rated Code Lyoko fics in general.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Start?

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I also don't own the mentioned song Take on Me by Aha (I didn't post the lyrics).

Chapter 4: A New Start?

It was almost 6 a.m. and Ulrich went to take a shower.

It was a while since he had a real good shower. Water was disconnected at the last apartment they had snuck into.

Ulrich felt the warm water cascade his body and felt at peace. If it weren't for the whorehouse, he would've never met the Ishiyama's and Aelita Hopper.

He wished he could stay and make a better friendship with them, especially with Aelita. But his life was nomadic. Never staying somewhere too long. Never getting attached (this rule was often broken). It was for the best. If he hung around, the whorehouse might catch them all.

There was a careful opening of the door. Ulrich stopped showering and listened.

"It's me," Jeremie said.

Ulrich had already figured it out by Jeremie's footsteps. He wouldn't be able to do this with Aelita and Yumi. He'd need more time. Odd however knew and memorized footsteps immediately.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie walked up to the curtain and pulled it back slightly.

Ulrich just stared back at him.

"Um," Jeremy said softly, his eyes suddenly downcast.

"What?" Ulrich asked him.

"Are you straight?" Jeremie blurted out.

Ulrich was shocked by the question.

"Of course," Ulrich said incredulously, "why wouldn't I be?"

"No you're not," Jeremie said.

Ulrich's face darkened.

"You can't condemn an entire sexuality Ulrich," Jeremie said to him, "not for what's been done to you."

Do you know what it was like?" Ulrich asked as he now breathed heavily.

"To be kidnapped and hurt all the time, no," Jeremie admitted, but to be tricked and learning your life for years was a lie, yeah," he told Ulrich.

Ulrich looked down at his feet.

"Would it be that bad if you weren't straight Ulrich?" Jeremie asked him honestly.

Ulrich looked away.

"Fine," Jeremie said and closed the curtain.

"I want to be straight you know," Ulrich said suddenly.

Jeremie who was about to turn away stood still and listened.

"I want to be the guy that looks at his best friend Sharon and isn't thinking of bedding her brother Steve," Ulrich said honestly, "I want to be the guy who loves having those posters of hot rockin' chicks on his wall," he said in a hoarse voice, "not the one hiding male porn so no one else will see," he said as his voice broke and he fell to his knees crying, "Oh God," he said tearfully, "I just want to be normal Jeremie."

Jeremie watched unable to say anything.

Suddenly the door was slammed open. This time it was Odd.

"Is there some reason," Odd said angrily, "why I wasn't allowed to follow you here?" he asked Jeremie.

Jeremie was now panicking. Ulrich was having a breakdown and Odd was mad at him.

_How can this get worse? _Jeremie wondered.

"I thought I told you about the rule," Yumi said coldly from the doorway, "not more than one of you in here at a time," she reminded them.

"Pipe down we're not having a three way in your stupid bathtub," Odd said and dismissively flashed a hand at her.

Yumi's eyes widened at Odd's statement.

The other two male teens were shocked as well.

"I want you two to stop pussy footing around me," Odd told them, "tell me a problem, not a lullaby," he said, "I'm not five, I can take it."

"That's why you're mad?" Jeremie asked completely oblivious.

Odd's face was becoming red as a tomato in anger.

"Hey," Ulrich said suddenly catching his attention, "I understand," he told Odd.

Odd's face was still angry. But he soon calmed down.

"You understand, huh?" Odd asked, "you understand always being treated as the weakest link, the poor poor little boy?" he asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, sorta," Ulrich responded.

"Sorta!" Odd exploded, "you understand sorta?"

"Yeah sorta," Ulrich repeated, "I'm the strong guy, the muscle of the group," he reminded Odd, "I don't have the misfortune or luxury of regularly being the poor poor little boy or some whooped weak link," he told Odd, "but there are times when I feel like that," he admitted, "times you probably would never guess."

"I felt like that when we exited where we first met Yumi," Jeremie revealed surprising everyone, "me the great strategist without a plan," he said in a cracked voice, "I actually worried that we'd be sent back," he said, "whoring our bodies again," he said tearfully and wiped away tears that rolled down his face.

"I won't let them take you," Yumi said suddenly surprising all of them, "I'm going to help you stay free," she declared.

"It's too dangerous Yumi," Ulrich responded, "we've already put you in enough potential danger by staying here," he told her, "these men are ruthless I might even have put Hiroki in danger by playing with him," he added.

"What?" Yumi asked in a small voice.

"Just tell him not to ask about me," Ulrich instructed, "any of us," he added.

Yumi gulped.

"Okay," Yumi agreed.

"I'm sorry," Aelita said as she entered the bathroom.

Before anyone could ask why they saw the source.

"Mr. Hopper?" Yumi asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry if you feel that my daughter betrayed you," Mr. Hopper apologized, "but it's probably a good thing she did," he added.

"How much did she tell you?" Ulrich asked coldly now completely behind the curtain.

"Everything she knows," Mr. Hopper responded, "I can't believe that all three of you were used for prostitution."

"Well believe it," Ulrich told him.

"You're mad," Mr. Hopper said.

"I'm really sorry," Aelita said softly.

"That's the risk you run when you trust people," Ulrich said with a shrug, "Jeremie had the right idea all along," he said, "we should've found somewhere else."

"Please don't be blame Yumi for my betrayal," Aelita begged.

"He's not," Jeremie said, "he's speaking of this entire situation," he told her, "it happens when we trust the wrong people," he added.

"You could've put your father in serious danger," Ulrich said to Aelita, "what if the whorehouse has people staking the house out right now?" he asked her.

"Then I'd probably be dead," Mr. Hopper said honestly.

Everyone else gasped except Ulrich.

"So you understand the situation," Ulrich said.

"Some, yes," Mr. Hopper responded.

"So what do you plan to do?" Ulrich asked him.

"I'm leaving it up to you to contact your father Ulrich," Mr. Hopper said seriously, "that's your choice."

"What about us?" Jeremie and Odd asked.

"I can't saw much for you Jeremie," Mr. Hopper admitted, "but if you come out as a Della Robia, Odd, you'll have to move to Switzerland," he revealed.

"What!" Odd screamed, "I don't want to leave France!" he said and started crying.

"You won't have to," Mr. Hopper said kindly, "but it's best for safety consideration that you come with me."

"What?" Aelita asked in surprise as the other two male teens looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll take him in and give him my last name," Mr. Hopper said shocking everyone.

"That's preposterous!" Jeremie shouted, "the paperwork, the red tape alone…!"

"Won't be a problem," Mr. Hopper told him.

"You expect us to trust you?" Ulrich asked frankly.

No," Mr. Hopper admitted, "but I can help Odd live a normal life," he told them, "and I can protect him," he added.

"How?" Jeremie asked suspiciously.

"I'm an inventor and scientist who's made some excellent inventions and powerful friends," Mr. Hopper said to him.

"The whorehouse has powerful friends too," Ulrich told him.

"That's why I can't guarantee one-hundred percent," Mr. Hopper responded, "I know which whorehouse you came from," he revealed.

Jeremie and Ulrich suddenly became defensive.

"Who are you?" Jeremie asked as he glared.

Ulrich looked at him darkly.

"Yumi stay with Hi…" Ulrich started to order.

"My father doesn't work for the whorehouse!" Aelita exploded.

"Aelita please," Mr. Hopper said calmly, "I help organizations tracking down human traffickers," he revealed, "I am aware of some of the whorehouses in France including The Bed," he told them.

All three boys gasped.

"You know the name?" Ulrich asked, "they always go by…"

"Mercy Adoption, I know," Mr. Hopper said.

"That place is a whorehouse!" Aelita screamed.

"They had the highest court rule against law enforcement conducting random searches because it would traumatize the children," Yumi recalled, "and that was twenty years ago."

"They've got everyone who searches the place in their pocket anyway," Ulrich said.

"Not everyone," Mr. Hoper said, "they also claim to only use the first four floors," he told Ulrich.

"They'd drop dead if they searched the underground," Ulrich muttered.

"You've been there?" Mr. Hopper asked incredulously.

"To the sewers mainly," Ulrich said.

"Sewers!" Mr. Hopper cried.

"Ulrich maybe…" Jeremie started.

"Naw he's clean," Ulrich told Jeremie, "he knows too little and his shock about the sewer seems genuine."

"But still…" Jeremie started.

"We'll leave by noon if you still want," Ulrich said surprising Jeremie, "You're our greatest strategist," he added and smiled.

"I can give you a chance of a new life too Jeremie," Mr. Hopper offered.

"No thanks," Jeremie turned down, "I think we should leave," he said and the Hoppers looked disappointed, "with Mr. Hopper," he added.

Everyone else was in shock. Except for Odd who was still crying.

Mr. Hopper walked up and hugged him.

"I know I can't give you your old life back," Mr. Hopper admitted, "but I'll do my best to care for you," he told Odd.

"I can't give you anything," Odd said as he now grasped the front of Mr. Hopper's shirt, "why do you want me?"

"Because I know you need someone," Mr. Hopper revealed, "more than you need your friends," he said in reference to Jeremie and Ulrich.

"We care for him just fine," Ulrich spoke up offended.

"Of course," Mr. Hopper said kindly, "you need a…" he started.

"I want to be with my friends," Odd said to Mr. Hopper.

"That's okay," Mr. Hopper said ready to leave.

"Will your place be close enough?" Odd asked suddenly.

Mr. Hopper smiled.

"Yes it is Odd," Mr. Hopper said and hugged Odd who hugged back this time, "it is."

"Can my last name be Mauve?" Odd asked suddenly.

Everyone else looked at him strangely.

Then Ulrich chuckled.

"Got purple on your mind again?" Ulrich asked.

"You said it was my favourite colour," Odd reminded him, "and I had on something purple almost all the time with what I remember."

"You're missing parts of your memory?" Mr. Hooper asked and Odd nodded.

"Trauma more than age," Jeremie explained.

"Well," Mr. Hopper said approvingly, "you're smart."

Jeremie blushed.

"So we can come too?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course," Mr. Hopper said happily, "I have more than enough room," he added.

"Um Mr. Hopper," Jeremie said humbly, "would you mind if I took your last name," he asked suddenly.

The bathroom was in complete silence.

"Um, no," Mr. Hopper responded.

"It's just that I don't have one," Jeremie explained.

"It's okay," Mr. Hopper said kindly, "I know it's hard when you feel like you're missing a piece of your identity," he said to Jeremie.

Tears welled in Jeremie's eyes as he smiled.

"You have a really great father Aelita," Jeremie told her.

"So you forgive me?" Aelita asked desperately.

"Completely," Jeremie said happily.

"One hundred percent," Odd declared.

"Yeah Aelita," Ulrich told her.

"Thank You," Aelita said humbly, "I hope you'll all lead better lives and someday find and see your parents," she stated.

"Maybe I should call and let my relatives know that I'm safe," Odd mused.

Ulrich sighed.

Everyone noticed and looked in the direction of the shower.

"Um, maybe we should give Ulrich some alone time," Jeremie suggested, "so he can finish his shower," he added.

Everyone else quickly agreed and they all exited the bathroom and left Ulrich to finish up.

Ulrich just stood still in the shower for a few minutes. Then he finished showering and got dressed.

----

By the time they all sat for breakfast Hiroki was up and excitedly talking to Ulrich.

"I can't believe you had a rare X-Men comic!" Hiroki cried.

"Someone special gave it to me," Ulrich told him.

"A girl?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes," Ulrich responded.

"Do you still have it?" Hiroki asked him.

"Hiroki," Yumi reprimanded.

Hiroki relaxed in his seat disappointed.

"After breakfast little man," Ulrich told him.

"I like buds better," Hiroki complained.

"Is that so?" Ulrich asked as he readied to eat more slices of bacon, "then buds it is," he said and returned to eat his meal of bacon, fried eggs, pancakes with blueberry syrup, and leftover lasagne and macaroni and cheese.

Everyone else ate less. Mr. Hopper was the only other one who wanted leftovers (the lasagne and macaroni and cheese) and had it with a few slices of bacon.

Eventually everyone finished eating. Hiroki jumped out of his seat.

"Here," Ulrich said and held out several comics kept in his jacket wrapped in clear plastic and held in place by rubber bands.

"I can read them?" Hiroki asked happily.

"You can have the rare one," Ulrich revealed.

Both Odd and Jeremie looked at Ulrich incredulously.

"Really?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich told him, "but I need something from it first," he said.

"What?" Hiroki asked him.

"A letter the former owner wrote, and a few pictures that she had," Ulrich said.

"Had?" Hiroki asked Ulrich.

Ulrich nodded and held his hand out.

Hiroki handed him the comics and Ulrich opened the wrapper and took out what he wanted. Then he handed them back to Hiroki.

"I need back the others," Ulrich said to him.

"Okay," Hiroki agreed and went to read the comics.

"Who was she?" Yumi asked Odd in a whisper.

"A friend, she died," Odd told her.

"Oh," Yumi said and decided not to question further.

Instead she went to help Aelita with the dishes.

------

It was almost noon when everyone but Hiroki, Mr. Hopper and Odd sat together talking, laughing and joking.

"Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Yeah," Jeremie responded.

"You said you could sing right?" Aelita asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I did," Jeremie said secretly wishing now that he hadn't.

"Then sing something," Aelita said giggling.

"He's a real musical Casanova," Ulrich added, enjoying Jeremie's discomfort.

Jeremie glared at him.

_Make fun of me will he? _Jeremie thought.

"But Ulrich's the coming up dancer," Jeremie said causing horror to appear across Ulrich's face, "he's been training to impress the ladies," he added.

"Who trained him?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich grinned.

_Beat that tippie toes, _Ulrich thought confidently.

"Life experience," Jeremie said brightly.

Ulrich immediately gawked.

Aelita noticed.

"Don't make fun of Ulrich," Aelita chided, "it's not his fault he can't dance," she completed.

Ulrich who at first smiled at Aelita's statement, gawked at the last part.

"I can dance!" Ulrich cried.

"Prove it," Jeremie challenged.

"I hope you're not trying to be my dance partner," Ulrich said.

Jeremie looked at Ulrich as if he were crazy.

Aelita's eyes widened while Yumi who was sipping a drink started to choke.

Ulrich immediately patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked her.

Yumi nodded and put her drink aside.

"Um," Yumi said as she coughed, "we're having co-ed dances right?" she asked.

"Definitely," Jeremie said still phased by Ulrich's comment.

"So who'll dance with him?" Aelita asked.

"Hey!" Ulrich cried angrily, "I'm not dancing," he refused.

"Cause he can't," Jeremie teased.

Ulrich glared at Jeremie threateningly.

"Yumi, you dance with me," Ulrich ordered, "Jeremie, play, sing, whistle any song you want," he told Jeremie, "I'll show you dancing."

"The waltzing kind?" Jeremie asked with a smile on his face.

Ulrich's face reddened. He hadn't planned to do that with Yumi.

"Take on me by Aha," Jeremie said with a bright smile, "the entirety," he added.

"Done," Ulrich agreed.

"Am I here?" Yumi asked flabbergasted that she was chosen to do a dance she hadn't agreed to.

"It'll be fine," Ulrich told her, "I'll lead, you can follow and I'll ease you into the steps."

Yumi looked at him suspiciously.

"It will be fine, I promise," Ulrich promised.

"Okay," Yumi agreed.

"I'll get the Roll up Piano," Aelita announced excitedly and hurried off for it.

"Forget it!" Yumi cried, "I'm not dancing!"

"Why do you always have to be…?" Ulrich started to ask.

But Jeremie stopped him and shook his head.

"I don't want to dance okay," Yumi said calmly.

Aelita who was heading off turned back disappointed.

"Then I have another idea," Jeremie said mischievously, "truth or dare."

"But my Dad's here," Aelita protested.

"Yeah maybe…" Yumi stated.

"I didn't know Miss Strict was a coward." Ulrich interrupted.

"Ulrich," Aelita said in a warning tone.

"Grrr," Yumi responded, "fine, I'll play."

"Who wants to go first?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi's hand went up in the air.

"Okay," Jeremie said, "tru…"

"Dare," Yumi ordered.

Everyone else was surprised by Yumi's aggressiveness.

"I dare you to do something to Ulrich," Jeremie told her.

"What!" Ulrich shouted.

"Come on Yumi," Jeremie said, "don't you want to get back at him," he tempted her, "not even a wee bit?"

Yumi sat back and thought.

_That boy has been a thorn in my side too long. It's time to put him in his place. Oh hell, I'm just going to freak him out and have fun doing it, _Yumi decided.

"Alright," Yumi agreed, "but he has to close his eyes," she added.

"No way," Ulrich refused.

Yumi started to make chicken noises. Ulrich's face grew redder and redder.

"Ahem," Jeremie said, "this is a game, not life and death," he pointed out.

"Fine," Ulrich spat and closed his eyes.

Yumi gulped.

_Am I still going to go through with it? _Yumi wondered.

Yumi leaned forward while Ulrich remained still with a hardened face. She leaned by his ear and whispered.

"Smile Big Daddy," Yumi whispered.

Ulrich's eyes flew open.

Yumi then kissed him on the cheek and sat back down.

After a moment of silence both Aelita and Jeremie burst out laughing.

Soon both were rolling across the floor, overcome with laughter.

Yumi coughed to prevent her laughing. It was all more amusing than she thought it would be.

The only one not amused was Ulrich.

_Slut, _Ulrich thought.

"How about another for the left cheek?" Ulrich asked not willing to go down without a fight.

Yumi however saw what Ulrich was trying to do. Seconds later Ulrich had gotten a second kiss.

Ulrich's face didn't show any amusement. Then he let show a small smile.

"Not bad, I guess," Ulrich conceded.

"Come on you liked it," Yumi said.

Ulrich just sat there silently for a moment.

Suddenly he lunged at Yumi and pinned her down.

"Are you crazy?" Jeremie demanded.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Aelita asked incredulously.

"You know," Ulrich said as he leaned in close, "people used to have to pay to give kisses and anything beyond that to me," he told her, "you know how deep you'd have to go into your pocket?" he asked.

Yumi who was still breathing hard was unable to answer.

"You really shouldn't steal kisses you can't pay for," Ulrich told her.

"Well you're not at Mercy Adoption anymore," Yumi said, "I thought I could give you for free," she said smiling.

Slowly Ulrich smiled back.

Both Jeremie and Aelita were completely confused.

"When did you realize I was faking?" Ulrich asked her as the loosened his grip.

"Around the time you made that 'shouldn't steal kisses' comment," Yumi responded.

"Guess you know me better than I thought," Ulrich said and rose off her.

Yumi also got up and brushed herself off.

"So who's next?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh I'm done playing," Jeremie said immediately.

"Me too," Aelita agreed.

"Cowards," Yumi teased.

"And proud," Jeremie said frankly.

"I'm no coward," Aelita said boldly, "I just don't want to play," she said timidly.

"That's okay," Ulrich said, "it was fun while it lasted."

"What was fun?" Mr. Hopper asked as he and Odd entered the room.

"Chatting with my fellow teenagers," Ulrich said.

"Alright, I know when I'm not going to be told anything," Mr. Hopper said and everyone else laughed, "Odd's decided to contact the only relation he seems to have left in France," he revealed.

"I thought they all moved," Aelita said.

"Oh no not those," Ulrich said guessing who Odd was going to call, "I remember their son from Megan's birthday party."

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Douglas are dead," Odd revealed.

Ulrich immediately felt awful.

"But Frederick's still around," Odd said in reference to the 'son' Ulrich remembered from Megan's birthday party, "he's currently first in line to inherit my parent's company."

"But you're here," Yumi protested, "he can't take away your birthright!" she cried.

"That's just the problem," Odd told her, "my return takes away his chance to inherit the company," he said, "he's not going to want to take care of me."

"Wait," Ulrich said, "he's supposed to be your guardian?" he asked incredulously, "he's an ass whole!" he cried, "oh sorry," he added upon realizing that he said it out loud,

"Mr. Hopper will ensure that Frederick doesn't get complete guardianship over me," Odd said, "I'm not stupid, I don't trust him," he added.

"Then why go?" Ulrich persisted.

"I want to be with my family again Ulrich," Odd told him, "I miss them," he added in a cracked voice.

Mr. Hopper gently rubbed Odd's head.

"If anything goes wrong, remember I'm here," Mr. Hopper said kindly.

Odd suddenly hugged him tightly and started crying.

Everyone was taken a back.

"I never knew that Aelita's father would be so nice," Odd said tearfully, "thank you Mr. Hopper."

Mr. Hopper smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad that I was of help," Mr. Hopper said.

"You're sure about this Odd?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah," Odd responded.

"I think it's a good idea for us to leave before nightfall," Mr. Hopper suggested, "maybe by around four o' clock?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama will be back by nine o' clock tonight," Aelita told her father.

"Which probably means that my Dad will be darting in here at around 6 pm," Yumi muttered, "he already scheduled his friend's brother Mr. Cone to be here as adult supervision as usual."

"But he never came back last night," Aelita pointed out.

"My Dad doesn't know that," Yumi said and Aelita giggled.

"Where do you think he is?" Odd asked curiously as he now wiped away his tears and was no longer holding unto Aelita's father.

"He likes chasing ladies," Yumi said simply, "He's disappeared before," she said with a shrug.

"But he always manages to sneak back before Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama come home," Aelita added.

"Are you sure that this has happened before?" Jeremie questioned, "him being away so long?" he asked.

"Once he was gone almost four out of the five days that he was supposed to be here to take care of Hiroki and I as well as help Aelita monitor us," Yumi informed him.

"Still," Jeremie said concerned.

A knock at the door diverted their attention.

"Stay here," Mr. Hopper said and went to the door, "oh it's you, Good Afternoon," he said brightly.

Mr. Hopper soon returned with a 5'7 Asian man who looked to be in his early thirties.

"Hey," Mr. Yoshi Cone said brightly, "so these are the young men you said are just here because they're staying with you Mr. Hopper?" he asked.

"Yes," Mr. Hopper responded.

"Well good afternoon nice guests," Mr. Cone said nicely with a broad smile.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. Mr. Cone wasn't usually this open and friendly around other people.

"Hi," all three boys said in careful unison.

"Um I think I'm going to check on Hiroki," Yumi said suddenly, "Ulrich," she said.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"I can help," Aelita volunteered.

"Ulrich's got to get his comics back from Hiroki anyway so this is better Aelita," Yumi said brightly, too brightly for her usual demeanour.

Aelita realized something was wrong.

"Oh yeah those super hero comics," Aelita said, "better get them before Hiroki claims total ownership," she said trying to remain calm.

Odd and Jeremie's faces had now become stony.

"We'll stay here and chat with Mr. Hopper about his inventions," Jeremie said simply.

"Uh yes I have a blueprint for one in my car," Mr. Hopper said brightly, "which I'll show you later," he added realizing leaving the house might not be a good idea.

Both Yumi and Ulrich walked briskly to Hiroki's room. But just then they saw Hiroki run outside his room. Hiroki ran straight to Ulrich and grabbed unto him shaking.

Yumi looked at Hiroki fearfully.

_He's shaking like a leaf, _Yumi noticed.

"Did he touch you Hiroki?" Ulrich asked, "hit you or anything?"

Hiroki shook his head.

"He said he comes from a place where people pay big money to rape pretty little boys," Hiroki said tearfully, "that if I made any noise he'd give me first hand experience himself."

"Oh my God," Yumi said in a panic.

"What was this guy's name?" Ulrich demanded.

"He said to call him B.I.," Hiroki revealed.

"Brian Ink a.k.a. Boulder," Ulrich said, "he's just a messenger don't worry," he told them.

"Don't worry?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"He doesn't want to harm you," Ulrich revealed, "he just wants a guarantee that none of you will talk," he explained.

"But I thought…" Yumi started to say.

"It seems Mr. Hopper's presence must've spooked them," Ulrich told her, "he must've stronger friends than I thought."

The door to Hiroki's bedroom opened. Yumi grabbed Hiroki defensively.

"Boy come here," a voice said from inside the bedroom.

Hiroki buried his face into Yumi fearfully.

"It's me he wants," Ulrich told them.

"Ulrich don't," Yumi said.

"I have to," Ulrich said and entered the room.

"Well, well," Boulder said as Ulrich closed the door behind him, "come closer kid," he instructed.

Ulrich grudgingly obeyed.

"Come on smile," Boulder said, "I could've fucked your friend," he added.

_Then I'd fuck you. Up. _Ulrich thought.

Ulrich kept quiet.

"Silent treatment, cute," Boulder said simply, "but I want payment for not touching the kid," he said darkly.

"What's the message?" Ulrich asked him.

"Talk and we'll kill the eldest three Ishiyama's," Boulder told him, "we'll fuck the kid then send him to the boxes," he said, "we'll get Aelita and have a little…" he said but stopped, "then we'll let her go with a message for her father," he listed, "we'll reinstate Jeremie into his old position, put a permanent tracker chip in you and murder Odd by the pit," he concluded.

"Mur…!" Ulrich started to shout.

Boulder covered his mouth and took out a pistol.

"Shout like that again and you're dead," Boulder snapped at Ulrich, "yeah your friend Odd's dead if you guy's talk," he said, "these people in this house don't count," he pointed out, "but tell anyone else about Mercy, you're all fucked."

Ulrich nodded his hands held in the air to show both his agreement and surrender.

Boulder lifted his hand off Ulrich's mouth and put away his pistol.

"Lie down," Boulder ordered.

Ulrich looked fearfully at Hiroki's bed.

"It's either that or the floor," Boulder told him.

"I'll take the floor," Ulrich decided.

"Then lie down," Boulder said between clenched teeth.

Ulrich lay on his stomach and waited for it to be over.

Boulder unzipped his pants.

----

Half an hour later the door to Hiroki's bedroom opened. Ulrich stood there for a moment looking blank and barely shaking.

Standing across from the bedroom was Jeremie. Beside Jeremie's feet was a fresh set of clothes and the first aid kit.

Ulrich walked forward and picked them up.

"The bathroom's set up," Jeremie told him.

"You're mad," Ulrich noticed.

"Not at you," Jeremie responded, "this entire thing's fucked up," he muttered.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed in a cracked voice.

"Come on," Jeremie said, "I'll help tidy you up."

Ulrich nodded and followed him.

------

Meanwhile Mr. Cone was sobbing downstairs.

"I'm so ashamed," Mr. Cone said tearfully, "but if I didn't do as they said, they would've harmed my family," he said, "they just said that they worked in the escort business and three employees ran away," he told them, "they said if I co-operated they'd just take the escorts and leave," he stated, "I swear!" he added.

"So you gave them a detailed plan of our house?" Yumi snapped fiercely, "what kind of architect are you?" she demanded.

"They just wanted their escorts back," Mr. Cone said, "I didn't want anything bad happening to my family."

"What if they had taken Ulrich?" Yumi demanded angrily, "what the hell would you have done!" Yumi shouted.

"Yumi," Mr. Hopper said, "this is only making things worse," he told her, "do you now realize what you have done?" he asked Mr. Cone.

"I'm very sorry, I swear," Mr. Cone swore.

"Ulrich's out," Odd said from the middle of the stairs, "Jeremie's with him, stay downstairs," he instructed them.

"Odd what happened?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"Later," Odd responded.

"Is that man gone?" Yumi asked urgently.

"Most likely, yes," Yumi said, "I'm just glad that Aelita decided to take Hiroki into the kitchen, he's really shook up."

"I can't believe they took it this far," Mr. Hopper said, "I thought when you said my presence spooked them that they'd drop their message and leave."

"That guy's evil, I knew it," Yumi said in a voice showing that she was on the verge of crying, "when I heard his voice I knew why Hiroki was so scared," she said and broke down crying.

Mr. Hopper tried his best to comfort her.

------

In the kitchen Aelita gave Hiroki some more chocolate milk.

"Do you think Ulrich's okay?" Hiroki asked her.

"Ulrich's very brave," Aelita told Hiroki, "he'll stand up to any bad guy."

"You're sure?" Hiroki asked her tearfully.

"Absolutely," Aelita said struggling not to cry herself.

_No you're not, _Hiroki thought.

-----

Twenty minutes later Jeremie came downstairs.

"He wants to talk to Odd," Jeremie said.

Odd quickly hurried upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Yumi asked.

"He'll be fine," Jeremie told her, "he just doesn't want to be too crowded right now," he added.

"He feels ashamed doesn't he?" Yumi asked, "that he couldn't have fought off that Brian a.k.a. Boulder guy?"

"You can never say that again," Jeremie said immediately.

"What?" Yumi asked confused.

"That guy threatened to kill you and your parents if we let anyone else find out that we were whored by Mercy Adoption," Jeremie revealed.

Yumi gasped in horror. Mr. Hopper looked horrified.

"Wait," Mr. Hopper said, "they're going to leave Hiroki?" he asked.

_God you idiot, _Jeremie thought in exasperation.

Yumi saw the look on Jeremie's face.

"What did they threaten to do?" Yumi asked in a fearful voice.

"They'll hurt him, continually," Jeremie revealed.

"You mean…?" Mr Hopper started in disbelief.

Jeremie nodded.

"No," Yumi refused to believe, "no," she repeated, "no, no, not my little brother," she said, "not Hiroki," she said firmly.

"We promise not to talk about where we ran away from," Jeremie promised her.

"I need to talk to Ulrich," Yumi said and ran before Jeremie could stop her.

"Yumi wait!" Jeremie cried and started to chase her.

"Jeremie!" Mr. Hopper shouted and Jeremie stopped, "let her go," he told Jeremie.

Jeremie turned around to glare at Mr. Hooper.

"I'll never understand, I know," Mr. Hopper responded to Jeremie's glare, "my presence probably caused this mess," he added guiltily.

"Your presence is most likely why they sent one messenger instead of a pack of elite retrievers," Jeremie said surprising Mr. Hopper, "they're afraid of what you're associated with," he explained, "organizations that are intent on bringing them and or human trafficking in general to a complete stop."

Mr. Hooper was completely surprised.

"Surprised?" Jeremie asked with a small smile, "you saved us," he told Mr. Hopper, "thank you for coming here," he said gratefully.

"Your welcome," Mr. Hopper told him, "come here," he said and opened his arms.

"I don't need a…" Jeremie started.

"I just want to give you one," Mr. Hopper said brightly.

Jeremie carefully thought about it. Then he decided to just do it.

Mr. Hopper tightly hugged Jeremie who tightly hugged him back.

----

In the guestroom Ulrich lay curled up in Odd's lap with the covers practically up to his neck.

Odd was sitting up with his back against the bed's headboard. He was gently stroking Ulrich's hair.

Yumi sat at the edge of the bed watching both of them. Odd was obviously struggling not to cry and tears hadn't stopped flowing out of Ulrich's eyes. His brown eyes filled with pain.

Yumi could barely look at him.

"Yumi," Ulrich said suddenly surprising both Yumi and Odd.

Yumi was especially surprised at how raspy and small his voice sounded. She had to move closer to hear him better.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen with Hiroki here," Ulrich said his voice getting tighter, "Yumi I'm so sorry."

"It was only the fault of that bastard and that whorehouse," Yumi told him firmly, "they even tricked and threatened Mr. Cone," she said, "he had no true idea who you were," she added.

"I don't blame Mr. Cone," Ulrich told her, "he only wanted to protect you and his family," he said.

"I'm so sorry that he raped you Ulrich," Yumi said, "I know you took it because of us."

"It was worth it to see you all safe," Ulrich said his voice cracking, "I just didn't want…" he said but his voice broke.

"I know he had his eyes on Hiroki," Yumi said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she said tearfully, "but I'm so glad that you spared my little brother from it," she said and started to cry.

"We'd all take what Ulrich took to save Hiroki," Odd told Yumi.

Ulrich carefully sat up and turned to Yumi.

"Come here," Ulrich said to her.

Yumi pounced on him and continued sobbing.

Ulrich looked down at her.

Yumi had knocked Ulrich flat on his back. He noticed how she shook and cried out with wanton sobs. He could feel all the pain flowing through her body. The anger, the hurt, the desperation. He could see that she was hurting too.

Ulrich reached down and stroked her hair.

Yumi sobbed until she had no tears left. She just lay on top of Ulrich, breathing and rarely whimpering.

Eventually Yumi rose up and wiped away her tears. Ulrich slowly rose and sat up on the bed.

"It's okay Odd," Ulrich told him, "you can cry if you want to."

Odd was silent for a moment. But soon he could be heard crying into the pillows.

"I'm going to change out of this robe and come downstairs," Ulrich told her.

"Will you be okay?" Yumi asked him.

"I'm already starting to feel a little better," Ulrich told her.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Yumi said and Ulrich nodded.

Yumi left, closing the door behind her.

-----

By the time Ulrich came downstairs Aelita and Hiroki were back with everyone else.

Odd slowly walked down behind him.

"Ulrich!" Hiroki cried when he saw him.

Ulrich gave Hiroki a confident smile and wave.

Hiroki ran forward and hugged him.

Odd walked over to Jeremie who immediately took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you're okay Ulrich," Mr. Hopper said.

Ulrich nodded.

Hiroki kept close to Ulrich. Noticing his silence but opting not to say anything about it.

"So what will we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich's decided that he'll call his Dad," Odd revealed, "I'll leave it to Mr. Stern to tell my surviving relatives that I'm still alive," he added.

"Wonderful," Mr. Hopper said happily, "so I'll just have Jeremie over at Hermitage."

"Hope one more kid won't be too much of a burden," Jeremie said jokingly even though really he was nervous.

Mr. Hopper chuckled.

"No, no, one more won't be a burden for me," Mr. Hopper told Jeremie as he smiled.

-----

I'm sorry about the late update. I'll try to have the next chapter up in two weeks. I had a Yumi and Ulrich moment put in for Yumi2. Sorry they won't be a couple in this story. All couples were decided by me before I started typing. Thank you for reading and reviewing and all questions (that don't reveal too much about the entire story) will be answered at my forum.


	6. Chapter 5: Together Again, Apart Now

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 5: Together Again, Apart Now

Ulrich sat in the guestroom with everybody as he used the special cell phone that he, Odd and Jeremie shared to call his father.

Mr. Hopper had found Mr. David Stern's private cell number by hacking it off the internet. Now it was the moment of truth for Ulrich. Would his father still want him? He was about to find out.

Ulrich dialled the number and waited.

After four rings someone answered.

"Hello this is Mrs. Ophelia Stern," a voice said brightly.

Ulrich froze.

_Mrs. Stern? _Ulrich wondered.

"Um," Ulrich said, "hi?" he said even though it sounded more like a question.

"Are you calling for my husband?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked.

"Yes," Ulrich told her.

"May I ask who's calling?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern questioned.

Ulrich could feel his throat go dry.

"Um, a messenger," Ulrich lied shocking everyone with him, "I have an important message to deliver to him," he told Mrs. Ophelia Stern.

"Well maybe I can tell him," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said brightly.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said, "but he needs to hear this himself."

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Is this about his son?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked suddenly.

Ulrich took an immediate intake of breath, immediately giving himself away.

"Do you know anything?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked desperately, "he's been missing for years," she said, "he'd be a teenager now, not that little kid his father could hoist up on his shoulders the last time his father saw him," she said sadly, "please give me and my husband the information to bring our precious Ulrich home," she pleaded.

_Precious? Our Ulrich? _Ulrich thought about what she had just said.

"Ma'am I have a confession to make," Ulrich started, "I'm not a messenger, I'm Ulrich," he revealed.

Ulrich suddenly heard the cell phone clatter and then static.

"She dropped the phone," Ulrich said and hung up.

"So are you going to call back?" Odd asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said honestly, "it's already shocking to have a new mom."

"My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard her say Mrs. Stern," Aelita said.

"Mrs. Stern was my mother," Ulrich said in a very defensive dark tone.

Aelita suddenly felt afraid.

"My daughter means no harm Ulrich," Mr. Hopper told him, "it's a simple fact that…"

"I don't care about facts," Ulrich said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry about your mummy," Hiroki asked softly.

Ulrich looked up at Hiroki. His expression softened.

"Um thank you," Ulrich said, "I'm sorry too," he added.

"Maybe this is…" Mr. Hopper started.

"No," Ulrich said suddenly, "I'll call them back," he decided.

"Just give them the benefit of a doubt," Jeremie told him.

Ulrich used the cell to dial the number again.

This time a male answered the phone.

"Hello caller I'm Andre French, the Stern's attorney, how may I help you?" Mr. French asked formally.

Ulrich's heart sank.

_They've already gotten an attorney?_ Ulrich wondered incredulously.

"Um sorry," Ulrich said nervously, "I think I have the wrong number," he said and readied to hung up.

"Are you the young man claiming to be Ulrich Stern?" Mr. French asked.

Ulrich could feel his breath caught in his throat. His mouth was oddly dry.

"Um," Ulrich said slowly, "yes," he responded.

"Do you know how many fake calls this devastated couple has received?" Mr. French demanded, "how devastated the first Mrs. Stern was by these wicked depraved phone calls?" he asked angrily.

"Devastated?" Ulrich asked, "my mother received fake calls?" he asked concerned.

"Oh please just drop the act," Mr. French said in exasperation, "you're not Ulrich Stern, you're just some money wanting jerk or a disgusting prankster kid," he told Ulrich.

"Don't you tell me what I am," Ulrich snarled, "I want to talk to my father now."

"Well that won't be possible," Mr. French said simply, "the Stern's have left all calls to be answered and transferred by me," he told Ulrich, "I will not transfer some jerks prank call," he said firmly.

"Are you telling me," Ulrich started, "that I can't talk to my own father?" he asked angrily.

"You're not Mr. Stern's son," Mr. French told him, "just drop the act and hang up now," he ordered.

"No," Ulrich refused, "I'll talk to my father no matter what," he said.

"Are you on drugs?" Mr. French asked him.

"Are you?" Ulrich countered.

Mr. French's teeth could be heard grating.

"I protect my clients Ul… young man," Mr. French said, "especially from those looking to take advantage of a couple devastated by the non-return of their child Ulrich Stern," he said.

"Do they miss me?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich is sorely missed, yes," Mr. Stern responded, "is there any character witness that can vouch for you?" he asked suddenly, "somebody with integrity?"

Ulrich wondered about this question.

Who could he ask?

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ulrich looked to see Jeremie.

Jeremie gave Ulrich the 'are you stupid look' and pointed at Mr. Hopper. Ulrich looked at Mr. Hopper. Ulrich looked at Mr. Hopper. Recalling that Mr. Hopper was an inventor who had powerful friends, Ulrich felt like an idiot.

"How about Franz Hopper?" Ulrich asked.

"F…F…F…Fra…" Mr. French stuttered.

"Lend me the phone Ulrich," Mr. Hopper said seriously and took it, "hello Mr. French?" he asked, "I'm Franz Hopp…"

"I know," Mr. French said excitedly, "you're an excellent inventor who makes the nation of France proud," he said brightly.

"Yet I have two boys who should interest you," Mr. Hopper said, "but you can't even believe the first one."

"Two?" Mr. French asked, "but Mr. Stern only has one son," he pointed out.

"The other isn't his son," Mr. Hopper stated.

"Oh God," Mr. French said, "my job's gone by nightfall isn't it?" he asked panicked.

"Mr. French," Mr. Hopper said, "can you take the next name?" he asked.

"Y…Y…Yes," Mr. French stuttered, "yes I can Mr. Hopper," he said confidently.

"Odd Della Robia," Mr. Hopper told him.

All Mr. Hopper heard next was two thuds.

"Mr. French?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"Don't tell me he fainted," Yumi said not able to believe that a top renowned lawyer like Mr. French just fainted over the phone.

"Shhh," Mr. Hopper said, "I think I hear something."

Mr. Hopper heard footsteps, a female scream, another pair of footsteps, some expletives and the sound of someone half lifting and dragging a body away.

After several minutes Mr. Hopper heard the phone being picked up.

"Is there anyone there?" Mr. Stern asked coldly.

"Mr. Hopper," Mr. Hopper responded.

"Mr. Hopper?" Mr. Stern asked in surprise, "why would you be calling me on my private number?" he asked him.

"There's a lot I can't explain now," Mr. Hopper told him, "but I believe there's someone you'd like to speak to," he said and turned to Ulrich.

"Someone I'd like to spea…?" Mr. Stern started to ask, "wait you mean the kid who called earlier is really my son!" he shouted.

"Yes Mr. Stern," Mr. Hopper responded.

"Andre you stupid vermin!" Mr. Stern exploded, "just wait 'til you get up!"

"Give me the phone," Ulrich said with a sigh, "he's my Dad just give me the phone," he added when he saw Mr. Hopper's worried face.

Mr. Hopper carefully gave him the phone.

"Dad leave Andre alone," Ulrich told him.

The other line went dead silent. Minutes went by without a sound.

"Da…" Ulrich started to say after getting tired of the silence.

"Ulrich," Mr. Stern interrupted, "I… I can't believe it's really you," he said, "after all these years."

"Um yeah I know," Ulrich said, "so um, what did mom say about me?" he asked.

"She loved you and searched for you to the end," Mr. Stern told Ulrich, "I'm so glad that you're safe and sound Ulrich," he said emotionally, "I honestly thought that I'd never hear from you again," he said sounding very upset.

Ulrich was taken a back. His father wasn't usually such an emotive person. He displayed lots of anger and strong temperedness yes, but that was totally different from the emotions he displayed now.

"Dad are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Stern said, "you also called when Ophelia answered the phone earlier right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich responded.

"So you mind?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Dad please…" Ulrich started.

"I have to know," Mr. Stern interrupted.

"Yes, a little," Ulrich admitted.

"Your mother was a great woman Ulrich," Mr. Stern started.

"I know, she was my mother," Ulrich told him.

"Would you like to talk to Ophelia?" Mr. Stern asked suddenly.

"What?" Ulrich asked confused.

"My wife Ophelia," Mr. Stern told him.

"Oh, yeah sure," Ulrich agreed.

"Just wait," Mr. Stern said and put Ulrich on hold.

Ulrich waited quietly. Minutes went by.

"Hi," a small adult female voice said, "are you really my husband's son?" he asked.

"Yes ma'am I a am Ulrich Stern," Ulrich told her, "um, hi," he said now feeling more nervous about talking to his father's new wife than feeling angry that someone had replaced his mother.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern giggled.

"It's nice to hear your voice," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said, "the only time I've heard your voice before is in home videos," she told him, "you sound so much older now," she added.

"I guess being a teen and not a little kid can do that," Ulrich said.

"That's true," Mrs. Ophelia Stern agreed, "and call me Ophelia," she added.

Ulrich immediately blushed.

"Um, okay," Ulrich agreed, "Ophelia, there's someone else with me that you should know about."

"Someone else?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked confused.

"What!" Mrs. Ophelia Stern screamed, "Odd Della Robia is with you!" she shouted, "we didn't even know that he was still alive!"

Everyone with Ulrich had an incredulous look on their face.

"What do you mean that you didn't know that Odd was still alive?" Ulrich demanded, "I was missing too," he pointed out.

"But your family wasn't sent a photograph showing you near death's door," Mrs. Ophelia Stern revealed.

"What photograph?" Odd asked Ulrich.

Ulrich signalled him to wait.

"Is he right there with you?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked.

"He's in the same room with me, yes," Ulrich responded.

"Can I talk to him?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked.

"Sure," Ulrich said slowly and turned to Odd.

Odd carefully took the cell from Ulrich.

"Hello?" Odd asked.

"Oh my goodness it's you," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said overcome, "I've heard so much about the only child of the now deceased Della Robia's who owned…"

"I know what they own," Odd interrupted, "oh sorry," he said quickly when he realized what he had done.

"That's okay," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said laughing, "I'm so glad you're okay," she said happily, "are you being treated well where you are?" she asked.

"Yes," Odd said brightly, "Mrs. Stern, may I stay with you if my only other relative still in France doesn't want me?" he asked pleadingly.

"But you have some very nice relatives in Switzerland," Mrs. Ophelia pointed out, "and call me Ophelia honey, or Mrs. Ophelia," she told him.

"I'd rather not leave France Mrs. Ophelia," Odd said honestly.

"Are you sure that you want to live with that cousin of yours?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked concerned.

"What, is there a problem?" Odd asked.

"It's just that…" Mrs. Ophelia Stern started but stopped.

"It's about inheriting the business isn't it?" Odd asked crestfallen.

"He might be a bit bitter," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said honestly, "I'll check with your other relatives and see if it's okay for you to live with us if it doesn't work out," she told Odd.

"Thank You," Odd said gratefully.

"Your Welcome," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said happily, "could you get Ulrich please?" she asked.

"Sure," Odd said happily, "Ulrich," he said and gave Ulrich the phone.

"Your Dad and I are staying at a hotel," Mrs. Ophelia Stern told him, "do you want to write down the address?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said and soon was given pen and paper, "go ahead," he told her.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern gave him the address.

Ulrich quickly wrote it down along with the hotel's five front desk numbers, just in case.

"Your Dad wants to speak to you again," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said brightly, "see you soon."

"See you too," Ulrich said softly, "mom," he added.

There was a gasp on the other line.

"That's what you are," Ulrich said sheepishly, "a mom."

Mrs. Ophelia Stern suddenly started crying.

"Ophelia, I mean um, mom?" Ulrich asked.

"She's happy," Mr. Stern said now having the phone, "can you come tonight?" he asked, "Odd can stay with us," he said brightly, "well until his place of residence is decided," he added.

"That's great," Ulrich said happily, "oh and there's someone else I'd like you to meet," he said.

Everyone else with Ulrich looked at him quizzically.

"They were both very helpful with me being at this house today," Ulrich continued, "one's Jeremie who helped both me and Odd escape the place where I ended up after being kidnapped," he told his father, "and the other's Yumi, who kindly allowed us to spend the night at her home allowing us to meet Aelita, Mr. Hopper's daughter," he added.

"So you really were held somewhere for all these years," Mr. Stern said softly, "guess that's a dumb statement to make."

"No it's not Dad," Ulrich told him, "oh and I also have to express some thanks to Hiroki who if it hadn't been for his great intuitive thinking, I most likely wouldn't have met Yumi a second time and therefore would never have come to be at her house with Odd and Jeremie.

"Well I thank all of them," Mr. Stern said gratefully, "so who do I speak to first?" he asked.

"Jeremie," Ulrich said and held the phone out to Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at Ulrich incredulously.

"Go ahead," Ulrich urged.

Jeremie carefully took the cell phone.

"Hello Mr. Stern," Jeremie said formally.

"Thank you for helping bring my son back," Mr. Stern thanked him.

"Actually I think Ulrich gives me too much credit," Jeremie said honestly.

"If my son gives you credit it means you deserve it," Mr. Stern told Jeremie, "so where are you staying?" he asked curiously.

"With Mr. Hopper," Jeremie told him.

"Until you meet your parents?" Mr. Stern asked.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Hopper's ready to give me up the moment my parents come," Jeremie decided to say.

"Glad to hear it," Mr. Stern said happily, "I hope you have a great life Jeremie."

"Same to you Mr. Stern," Jeremie responded.

"I'll talk to this Yumi now," Mr. Stern said.

"Okay," Jeremie said and passed the cell to Yumi.

"Um, hello Mr. Stern," Yumi said softly.

"Why what a shy little girl you are," Mr. Stern said sweetly.

Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich could barely stifle their laughter.

Yumi glared angrily at them.

"Thank you for housing my son and his friends," Mr. Stern thanked her.

"Your welcome," Yumi responded.

"Me next," Hiroki said grabbing for the phone.

"No," Yumi mouthed in annoyance.

"Let him have it," Ulrich said surprising her, "hey he helped too," he said with a shrug.

Hiroki stuck his tongue at her as he took the cell phone.

"Hi I'm Hiroki," Hiroki said brightly.

"Well hello young man," Mr. Stern said, "I've heard that you've been very helpful."

"Yes I was, I'm a genius," Hiroki declared.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you for helping my son and his friends," Mr. Stern said.

"Your Welcome," Hiroki said happily, "did you miss Ulrich?" he asked suddenly.

Everyone else in the room was socked by Hiroki's question.

"Yes Hiroki I did miss Ulrich," Mr. Stern said, "I'm glad he's finally coming home," he added.

"I'm going to miss him," Hiroki said sounding sad.

"Well I promise to let him visit or call you," Mr. Stern promised.

"Awesome!" Hiroki cried happily.

"I'm glad you're happy Hiroki," Mr. Stern said happily, "and thanks again."

"Your Welcome Mr. Stern," Hiroki said, "goodbye," he said and handed the phone to Ulrich.

"Goodbye," Mr. Stern told Hiroki.

"I guess I'll see you soon Dad," Ulrich said.

"Where were you all this time Ulrich?" Mr. Stern asked him.

"At a place I'd like to forget Dad," Ulrich said honestly, "at a place I'd like to forget."

------

It was nearly 6pm when Mr. Hopper drove up to the hotel. Everyone was crammed in the car. Some even having to sit in someone else's lap.

"We're here," Mr. Hopper announced and parked the car.

"Is this goodbye?" Hiroki asked Ulrich.

"For now buddy," Ulrich said and gave Hiroki a tight hug, "I promise to call."

"I promise to answer," Hiroki responded and hugged Ulrich back.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Odd said, "all of you," he added.

There was a knock on the glass.

Mr. Hopper winded down the window.

"I'm Andre French," Mr. French said formally, "Mr. Stern will be down shortly."

"Do they do anything without you?" Jeremie asked frankly.

"I was sent down to wait for Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia's arrival," Mr. French responded.

Aelia barely controlled a laugh.

_Someone got thrown outside for not doing their job, _Aelita thought in amusement.

"I'm Ulrich," Ulrich spoke up.

"Odd," Odd said and raised one hand up.

"You've both grown," Mr. French noticed,

"Yeah," Ulrich said.

"Well good evening to all of you," Mr. French said and everyone in the car responded in kind.

"Ahem, hello," a voice said suddenly and everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice.

A tall brown haired adult in a beige business suit now stood close to Mr. French.

The car door opened and out stepped everyone including Odd and Ulrich.

"Dad," Ulrich said and stepped forward.

Mr. Stern immediately grabbed his son and held him in a tight hug.

Ulrich didn't have time to react. He just let his father hug him.

"When Mr. Stern finally let him go Ulrich's feet gently reached back on the ground.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Mr. Stern said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I've gotten back my only son," he said with a small laugh and tears in his eyes.

Odd felt a little left out. But he didn't say anything.

"Yo squirt," someone shouted suddenly.

Everyone except Odd, Hiroki, and Jeremie seemed to recognize the voice.

Ulrich immediately turned to Odd.

"It's Frederick," Ulrich told him.

"My cousin?" Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded.

"Don't you recognize his voice?" Mr. Stern asked, "he's twenty-one now, but you must recognize something in it," he pressed.

Odd looked away.

"Odd's forgotten some stuff Dad," Ulrich told him, "just let him take it all in."

"Forgotten?" Mr. Stern asked concerned.

"Later," Ulrich said.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Stern whispered.

"Later Dad," Ulrich whispered back.

Mr. Stern could pick up on the seriousness in Ulrich's voice and decided to follow his instructions.

"Um Frederick?" Odd asked softly, "Frederick?" he repeated louder.

"Mr. Douglas to you," Mr. Douglas said sharply.

Odd immediately got closer to Ulrich.

"Fred," Mr. Stern immediately reprimanded.

"Hey lay off Mr. S," Frederick said as he got closer, "I'm twenty-one," he pointed out, "the little squirt's gotta learn respect."

"His name is Odd," Jeremie spoke up angrily.

Mr. Douglas looked to see an angry blonde teen glaring at him. The red haired adult grinned and walked over.

"Who are you?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Jeremie," Jeremie told him.

"Well Jeremie you need to learn respect for your betters," Mr. Douglas told him.

"I already do," Jeremie countered.

Mr. Douglas's face darkened.

"Cute kid, cute," Mr. Douglas said and turned around.

"You're not getting custody of Odd," Ulrich said.

"Who says I want it?" Mr. Douglas countered.

"Fred please," Mr. Stern said.

"I'm not going to disrespect your kid Mr. S," Mr. Douglas said immediately, "I'm just delivering a message from Aunty Anne," he said, "you do remember Aunty Anne, right Odd?" he asked.

Odd held unto Ulrich's shoulder's even tighter.

"He remembers her," Ulrich spoke for Odd.

"Well she says that I can care for Odd while he stays in France," Mr. Douglas revealed, "but it's also come to my attention that she's given partial custody to Mr. Hopper since she's the appointed person to care for dear Odd since his poor parent's death," he added.

"That's correct," Mr. Hooper said.

"Well congratulations," Mr. Douglas said brightly, "you can have him," he said scornfully and started to walk away.

"I won't let a guy like you keep my parent's company," Odd said suddenly.

Mr. Douglas foze.

"I don't care what I have to do," Odd said, "I'll get my education, enter business, learn everything I need," he snarled, "then when I'm ready," he continued, "I'll take my parent's company and boot out stinking pompous rotten ass."

Everyone was shocked by Odd's words.

A pin drop could be heard for miles.

Mr. Douglas turned around.

"You want your parent's company?" Mr. Douglas asked, "to do what, bury it?" he demanded.

"Fred stop it!" Mr. Stern shouted.

"My Dad drove the Douglas legacy down the toilet," Mr. Douglas exploded, "I deserve this company!" he roared.

"It's Odd's parent's company," Jeremie spoke up, "you can't take it away from him."

"My parents must've left me first in line despite my disappearance for a reason," Odd said softly, "I would've left my parents company to you, you know," he said suddenly, "I'm not a business man," he admitted.

"So why not leave it to me then?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Because you only want my parent's company for it's money," Odd accused.

"What!" Mr. Douglas roared.

"Odd, this has more behind it than you know," Mr. French said seriously.

"Like?" Ulrich demanded.

Mr. Douglas glared at Ulrich.

"I'm glad that I don't remember you," Odd said suddenly.

Everything became dead silent.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Douglas asked.

Odd gulped.

"I don't remember you," Odd said softly.

"How could this happen?" Mr. Douglas asked in disbelief, "you remember Ulrich and his dad," he complained, "I've been with you since the day you were born!" he shouted.

""Don't shout at him!" Aelita shouted back, upset that Odd's own relation would treat him like that.

"Aelita calm down," Mr. Hopper told his daughter.

"Your cousin's been through hell," Jeremie said suddenly, "be glad he's still alive instead of whining about what he can't remember," he told Mr. Douglas.

"What do you remember?" Mr. Douglas asked softly.

"I remember where I lived a little, I remember my parents, I remember Aunty Anne, I remember a Mr. Douglas sort of and that he had a son who's name started with an F…" Odd started to list.

"But how come you remember Ulrich and Mr. Stern over me?" Frederick asked.

"A lot of what's gained has been down by the assistance of Jeremie and I," Ulrich revealed, "I'm certain he'll remember more with a professional."

"You helped him remember?" Mr. Sten asked confused.

"Odd, Jeremie and I were taken by the same type of people," Ulrich revealed, "but Odd got the worst brunt of it," he added.

"Why?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Sometimes people randomly receive more crap than others," Ulrich told him, "we all were individually unlucky where we were."

"Where was that?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Somewhere bad Dad," Ulrich said, "we can't exactly say where it was," he said carefully.

"_Good save, _Odd thought in relief.

_This conversation is getting too close for comfort, _Jeremie thought warily.

"I'm staying with Mr. Hopper until my parents come for me," Jeremie said suddenly, "I hope they'll be as happy as you are Mr. Stern."

"Oh, well," Mr. Stern said taken a back, "I'm certain they'll be very happy tp see you again young man," he said.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Hiroki asked looking at Ulrich.

"Of course," Ulrich said with a smile, "how could I go on without my great bud," he said brightly.

Hiroki smiled. Ulrich laughed and smiled back.

"Well this should make it in the papers by latest day after tomorrow," Mr. French spoke, "thank you Mr. Hopper and of course you kind Ishiyama's for bringing back these fine young men to their families," he thanked them, "I also wish Jeremie the best of luck in finding his family, we all do," he added.

"Thank you," Jeremie said pleasantly surprised by Mr. French's thank you.

"Odd, I'm sorry," Mr. Douglas said suddenly, "I was upset that you only spoke to Mr. Stern and Mr. French," he revealed, "I felt that you should've called me first," he said softly, "I thought you put your family on the back burner, nut I was wrong," he said, "can you forgive me?" he asked Odd.

Odd was surprised by Mr. Douglas's apology.

So was everyone else.

"Um, I guess so," Odd said slowly, "if you're really sorry," he added.

"I am," Mr. Douglas confirmed.

"Um Mr. Hopper," Odd said, "can I spend the night with my cousin?" he asked.

Everyone else including Mr. Douglas was surprised.

"You want to stay around me?" Mr. Douglas asked in surprise.

"I'd like to get to know you," Odd said honestly, "you're family," he said in a small voice.

Mr. Douglas smiled at that.

"Family," Mr. Douglas said reflectively, "must've been a while since you had that."

"My friend's have been my family," Odd said indicating to Jeremie and Ulrich, "and the Hopper's and the Ishiyama's have made me feel right at home," he added.

"Glad we could do that for you," Mr. Hopper told him.

"I promise to take excellent care of him sir," Mr. Douglas declared, "and I'm sorry for the disrespectful behaviour I exhibited earlier," he apologized to everyone.

"I'm certain that they accept," Mr. Stern said enthusiastically.

_When pigs fly, _Yumi thought.

_That guy's bad news, I just know it, _Jeremie thought worried about Odd's safety.

_He's still a jerk, _Aelita thought.

_I'm not sure how much I trust this guy. But he's Odd's family, I can't force him to leave his cousin when an emotional connection is established, _Mr. Hopper thought.

_I don't know about this, _Ulrich thought.

_When we order pizza on our way back, I want pepperoni with lots of cheese, _Hiroki thought.

Hiroki rocked back and fort on his heels.

_This Fred guy is screwy, _Hiroki suddenly thought in retrospect.

"I hope you keep your promise," Mr. Hopper said, "I'll check on you the day after tomorrow," he told Odd.

"Okay," Odd said and nodded.

"Fine," Mr. Hopper said, "I guess now we say our goodbyes," he said simply, "well goodbye to you Odd, Ulrich, Mr. Stern, Mr. French and Mr. Douglas."

"Um thanks?" Ulrich said even though it sounded more like a question.

"Goodbye Mr. Hopper," Mr. Stern said and gave Mr. Hopper a strong handshake.

"Goodbye," Mr. Douglas said and looked away, "I wish you all a safe journey back."

"Goodbye," Yumi said.

"Bye Odd and Ulrich," Aelita said in a sad voice, "I hope to see you again," she added.

"Count on it," Ulrich grinned and gave her thumbs up.

Aelita giggled.

"I'll call," Odd said humbly.

Everyone else was surprised by Odd's gesture. Everyone except Jeremie.

"We'll be waiting for it," Jeremie said calmly.

Suddenly Odd ran back and hugged Jeremie.

Jeremie was momentarily stunned.

But then he hugged Odd back. Both just stood silently for the next few minutes hugging each other.

When they parted both had tears in their eyes.

Odd started laughing.

Jeremie smiled and allowed a laugh to escape.

"I'll see you again soon," Odd mouthed.

Jeremie nodded.

"Bye," Odd said and walked over to Mr. Douglas.

"Yeah, bye," Jeremie responded.

Mr. Douglas gently put an arm around Odd.

"Good Evening all of you," Mr. French said.

Everyone else responded in kind.

"I thank all of you for helping bring back my son," Mr. Stern said gratefully, "you have no idea how much this means to me," he told them.

"Your Welcome," Mr. Hopper said with a smile, "anyway, we've got to get going," he said and Hiroki groaned, "I'm certain we'll hear from Ulrich and Odd very soon," he added.

"Goodbye Mr. Hopper, kids," Mr. Douglas said.

Only Aelita and Mr. Hopper responded.

Mr. Hopper got in the drivers seat, Yumi, Hiroki and Aelita got in the back. Jeremie headed for the front seat.

"Hey Jeremie," Ulrich said suddenly, "you gonna be alright?" he asked his voice suddenly cracked.

"Yes Ulrich," Jeremie responded but his eyes betrayed him, "I'll miss you both," he said tearfully.

"We'll definitely miss you," Ulrich said.

"Jeremie!" Odd shouted and ran over to him, "don't go!" he cried and held unto Jeremie sobbing.

Jeremie was now crying too.

Ulrich had to swallow hard.

Mr. Stern walked over to the other two crying boys.

"I'll never allow you guys to be too far a part," Mr. Stern told him, "you'll always be able to visit," he added.

"But it's not the same," Jeremie said as he cried, "we were always together," he revealed, "from the day we got out we were together," he continued, "now we're being separated!" he cried and hugged unto Odd as he broke into a fit of sobbing.

Ulrich walked over.

"I know," Ulrich said, nothing else.

Both teens let go of each other and hugged him.

Tears welled in Ulrich's eyes. But he was able to hold them back.

"I'll miss you guys," Ulrich told them, "but we'll see each other again," he declared, "I know it," he said as he hugged them back.

Eventually they all let go and went to their respect parent or guardian.

"Bye," Jeremie said and went into Mr. Hopper's car.

Odd started crying again. This time Mr. Douglas had to catch him as he fell down in a heap. Mr. Douglas held the crying Odd in his arms.

Ulrich gulped and played with the neck of his shirt. Witnessing this was making it harder for him not to cry.

"It's okay to cry Ulrich," Mr. Stern told him suddenly.

"I'm remaining strong for Odd okay," Ulrich whispered to his father in a cracked voice.

Mr. Stern looked at Odd. He quickly understood.

"Okay," Mr. Stern said and squeezed his son's shoulders gently.

When Odd calmed down both he and Ulrich waved to Jeremie until Mr. Hopper's car drove out of sight.

Then both teens turned to each other.

Mr. Douglas still held Odd. Ulrich walked over.

"Guess we won't be hanging out together as planned," Ulrich said to him.

"I promise that you guys will see each other often, very often," Mr. Douglas said immediately.

"Mr. Douglas…" Odd started.

"Call me Fred," Mr. Douglas told him.

"Could you stop trying so hard?" Odd asked surprising everyone, "I know you care already, you don't have to be so desperate."

For a moment there was silence.

Then Ulrich started laughing. Mr. Stern cleared his throat.

Mr. Douglas soon chuckled.

"You were always a funny kid," Mr. Douglas muttered, "guess a part of you is back already," he said and rubbed Odd's hair.

"I know I look different," Odd said, "dark baggy clothes, cropped blonde hair, weighing under 70 pounds and being rather bony," he listed, "I know."

"We'll get your weight back up," Mr. Douglas said his own voice starting to crack, "I'm going to take really good care of you," he promised.

"I know," Odd said happily, "I'm happy to see you again Fred," he said and rested his head on Fred's shoulder, "so very happy," he said sleepily and yawned.

"Um, we better get going," Mr. Stern said suddenly.

"Already?" Odd asked sleepily.

"You better not make a bed of your cousin sleepy head," Ulrich teased.

"I really don't mind," Mr. Douglas said immediately, "I'm being desperate again aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said as both Mr. Stern and Odd nodded.

"I have to learn to stop that," Mr. Douglas said with a laugh, "anyway," he said.

"Yes you two should get going," Mr. Stern said, "Goodbye Odd, Fred," he said to them.

"Goodbye Mr. S," Mr. Douglas said happily, "bye Ulrich," he added.

"Bye," Ulrich responded.

"Bye, bye," Odd said sleepily.

Ulrich laughed.

"Bye Odd," Ulrich said.

"Sleep tight," Mr. Stern said to him.

"Yeah," Odd said happily but tiredly.

Mr. Stern, Mr. Douglas, and Ulrich all laughed.

"Bye," Mr. Douglas said and walked away.

"Bye Fred, bye Odd," Ulrich said loudly and waved until they were out of sight.

Soon a car was seen driving off. A red Ferrari.

"Fred always liked fast flashy cars," Mr. Stern commented, "let's get up to the hotel," he said to Ulrich.

"Okay Dad," Ulrich said.

Mr. Stern took Ulrich's hand and led him to the hotel.

They eventually reached the suite where Mr. Stern and his wife stayed.

Mr. Stern knocked.

The door was opened by Mr. French who had left before they did.

"Your wife's waiting for you in the bedroom," Mr. French told Mr. Stern, "hello Ulrich."

"Hi," Ulrich responded.

"Wait inside with Mr. French," Mr. Stern instructed, "I'll go and talk to Ophelia," he said and headed for the bedroom.

Ulrich stood rooted to where he was.

"Come inside Ulrich," Mr. French instructed kindly.

Ulrich looked down the hallway.

_Anything can come anytime. That's how me, Odd, and Jeremie survived being on the run. Knowing nothing stayed constant, nowhere was sa…, _Ulrich thought.

"Ulrich!" Mr. French cried pulling him back to reality, "come inside," he instructed.

Ulrich stood still for almost two minutes.

"Ulrich?" Ulrich heard Mr. Stern ask from the bedroom, "is everything okay out there?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Ulrich said and stepped inside, "the suite is beautiful."

"Glad you like it," Mr. Stern said approvingly, "Andre keep it down!" he snapped.

"Of course Mr. Stern, I apologize," Mr. French apologized.

Soon it was obvious that Mr. Stern was talking with Ophelia again.

"I'm certain that this must be a stretch for you," Mr. French said, "being back," he added.

"Life is full of stress," Ulrich said frankly.

"Well I hope that being back with your family will alleviate some of that stress," Mr. French said.

"I guess it will help," Ulrich said but he didn't sound confident.

"Your Dad's been waiting since the day you disappeared for your return," Mr. French revealed, "he really missed you," he told Ulrich.

"What if I never came back?" Ulrich asked.

"He'd keep searching for you," Mr. French told him.

Ulrich couldn't take it anymore. He broke down on his knees and started crying.

"I know it must be hard to be back after spending so many years away," Mr. French said with understanding as he knelt and hugged Ulrich.

"I didn't…I didn't…I didn't want it to happen," Ulrich stuttered as he cried, "I tried to obey the rules, really I did."

"Shhh," Mr. French said kindly, "we know the kidnapping wasn't your fault."

"And they hurt Odd, and they lied to Jeremie," Ulrich said as he cried, "made him believe that it was okay because he was taken away much younger than Odd and I." He told Mr. French.

"Do you think my Dad will still want me?" Ulrich asked suddenly, "after he finds out everything?" he asked Mr. French.

"Do you have that little faith in me Ulrich?" Mr. Stern asked suddenly and Ulrich looked to see his Dad and an Asian woman standing to the side, "if you don't believe I can handle it, I'll understand," he told Ulrich, "but don't ever question my interest in you again," he said seriously, you're my son," he said firmly, "nothing will change that."

"Oh Dad," Ulrich said and ran to hug him, "I just don't want you to hate me," he said as he cried.

"Never," Mr. Stern said, "I'll always love you Ulrich," he declared.

"I love you too Dad," Ulrich said, "I love you so much."

Mrs. Ophelia Stern stood to the side and smiled. She couldn't believe that Ulrich was home. Being missing for so many years worried her and sometimes strained her occasionally failing hope.

_But now he's here. Ulrich's back and his father's happy. What more could a wife and mother need? _Mrs. Ophelia Stern thought.

------

It was 8pm when Mr. Douglas reached his private gated residence. It was actually Odd's parent's mansion but the Della Robia's had him as the next owner until Odd's eighteenth birthday (if Odd returned).

Mr. Douglas stepped out of the car and took Odd out.

"I can walk," Odd said waking up.

"Just let me carry you," Mr. Douglas said kindly, "you've grown so much, I'm not going to be able to do this anymore," he pointed out.

"What did you think when I went missing?" Odd asked him suddenly.

"First I thought you were playing," Mr. Douglas admitted, "but as days went by and they started to turn to weeks, I knew something was wrong."

"I wish…" Odd started but stopped.

"Me too," Mr. Douglas said gently and headed for the massive doors.

"Good Evening Master Douglas," Butler George Stewart said formally as he opened the door, "and good evening young man," he added to Odd.

"Hi," Odd said softly.

"This is someone special," Mr. Douglas told Butler Stewart, "make sure he's cared for and I'll brief you and the staff tomorrow," he said and headed for the stairs.

"Of course Master Douglas," the 5ft 7 middle aged butler said sophisticatedly with his British Accent.

"He's in demand in England and America too," Mr. Douglas said proudly to Odd, "had to pay him extra to move and work here in France," he said excitedly.

Odd didn't share the excitement. He didn't even understand it.

When they reached in front of a white door upstairs, Mr. Douglas paused.

A servant suddenly ran forward with a key. She opened it and curtsied. Then she quickly walked away with her shoulder length dark brown hair bobbing behind her.

Mr. Douglas set Odd down.

"Open it," Mr. Douglas said.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Open the door," Mr. Douglas told him.

"Why?" Odd asked in a small voice.

Mr. Douglas felt slapped.

"Do you think that I'll hurt you?" Mr. Douglas asked Odd, "if you say yes and I'll get you a ride to Mr. Hopper so that you can stay with Jeremie," he told Odd immediately.

"I didn… I didn't mean it like that," Odd stuttered.

Mr. Douglas sighed.

"Sorry," Mr. Douglas apologized, "I'm just being an ass," he said.

"That's okay," Odd said to him, "I think you're used to people doing as they're told," he said with a grin.

After a moment Mr. Douglas looked at Odd incredulously. Then his face showed complete amusement.

"You really are an annoying little snot, you know that?" Mr. Douglas asked with his own grin.

"How can I?" Odd asked, "I don't remember," he said slyly.

"I believe you remember enough," Mr. Douglas said frankly.

"I remember how much rich people love those who run around in their fancy houses," Odd said as he slowly stepped back.

"Nuh uh, we keep this place immaculate," Mr. Douglas told him.

"Then the maid will have to clean up," Odd said mischievously, "can't catch me old man!" he cried and ran off laughing.

"Now who do you think you're calling old man scrawny kid!" Mr. Douglas teased back and chased Odd down the hall.

----

I updated five days later, sorry about that. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Oh and those who want Yumi and Ulrich couplings can look forward to my next story 'She can't be Real' (Code Lyoko). It's a fantasy where Ulrich meets a girl in his teens he thought he imagined as a kid.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Life

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 6: A New Life

It was 9 pm at the Hopper's residence and Jeremie was up. He sat at the edge of the guest bed, his new bed and dangled his swinging feet.

Everything was strange. New house. New home.

_Home. Never thought I'd have that. Not after the place I once called home betrayed me, _Jeremie thought.

He always felt so stupid now. How could he have believed that sleeping with older men was okay? Touching and allowing himself to be touched by them was normal to him then. Even though he was told that it was fine for years, he felt so dumb now that he believed any of it.

"Odd and Ulrich were lucky in a way," Jeremie whispered.

_It's just so lonely here, _Jeremie thought.

Jeremie missed Odd and Ulrich. He missed them both very much.

_It's just not the same, _Jeremie thought.

"Why am I so lonely?" Jeremie asked in a cracked voice.

Tears were now flowing down his face.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water…" Jeremie started to sing.

As he sang he had memories of the whorehouse, which he knew as a wonderful home, and Mercy Adoption before he found out the truth. His memories swirled around an Asian boy, his closest friend there. Patrick was a year younger than him and Jeremie had first met Patrick when he was five. Patrick was short for his age and even when Jeremie ran off with Ulrich and Odd, Patrick didn't look a day over nine-years old. Jeremie remembered playing with him. Building Blocks, hide and seek, racing. Singing. Reading. Jeremie loved to read. Sometime Patrick joined him. Jeremie remembered lots of things he did with Patrick. Including the times he kissed him.

-------

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama residence Yumi smiled nervously at her dad who came to check on her for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

_What does he want? _Yumi wondered.

A few minutes later her father came in and turned on the light.

"I know you're not sleeping," Mr. Ishiyama snapped, "get up," he ordered.

Yumi knew she was busted. She just wished she knew for what.

Yumi sat up and quietly awaited her lecture and punishment.

"How come you and Hiroki are so quiet and obedient tonight?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded.

Yumi's eyes widened incredulously.

"This is what you've ordered me to get up about?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted, "I want to know what's going on right now!"

Yumi gulped. Her father was really upset.

"Um," Yumi said as she thought about it, "Mr. Cone left the house," she revealed.

"Yes he left early and Mr. H…" Mr. Ishiyama started to say.

"No he didn't," Yumi interrupted him, "Aelita called him," she revealed.

Mr. Ishiyama's face turned redder than the devil.

"WHAT!" Mr. Ishiyama roared.

"I lied for him to keep him out of trouble," Yumi lied, "I'm very sorry Dad."

Mr. Ishiyama was fuming.

"You're grounded!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted and stormed out.

Yumi fell back on her bed. Her heart beating hard.

"Whoosh," Yumi breathed in relief.

_At least I'm just grounded. If my father knew the truth…I'd live to see my next birthday ONLY if I were really lucky, _Yumi thought.

------

Aelita lay in bed thinking at the place she loved pretty much all her life with her father. It was three, then two, then three again. Three once as in her mom, her dad, then her. Two as in just her and her dad after her mother died. Now it was three again. Three under the same roof. Except this time the third person was a stranger to their house and a boy her own age.

She never had a sibling before. Never thought she would after her mom died. Now she had one who'd take the Hopper's name in a week if her father could wiz through the red tape, the paper work and the authorities like he usually could.

The great Franz Hopper. The inventing revolutionary of France. A great man who France loved. A great man who couldn't make a move without calculating if it be attacked or loved. A great man whose daughter saw the aches brought on by his double bladed fame. A daughter named Aelita Hopper who got extra money doing not only doing little jobs but accepting small bribes in order to earn extra money to give her father so he could spend some actual money undetected. His accounts were watched random audits made. Taxes followed up upon. Demands made on his works by simple people and the government. The great Franz Hopper who was France's brightest star and biggest fear. The irony brought on by the love and fear of his genius was remarkable.

"I wonder how Jeremie feels in a new house?" Aelita wondered, "he seemed to be from indifferent and rude to happy and excited at Yumi's house."

_What emotions will my house bring out of him? _Aelita wondered.

------

It was midnight at the Della Robia mansion where Odd was sleeping in bed next to Frederick Douglas, his cousin.

Frederick was up and looking at his sleeping cousin.

Odd didn't want to sleep alone. He refused to do so no matter which room Frederick showed him. The more luxurious it was the less it seemed that to Odd it mattered. Sleeping alone seemed to scare Odd and Frederick noticed.

By the time Frederick decided to let Odd sleep with him, it was past 10 o' clock.

A grateful Odd now slept soundly.

But tumultuous thoughts kept Frederick up. How was he going to deal with Odd's over attachment to physical company? Especially his company. He had to leave the house at some point. He worked!

"I just hope I can help you out," Frederick whispered to himself, "or God help me," he added.

-----

Meanwhile at the hotel where the Stern family stayed, everyone was up.

Everyone except Mr. French who was asleep in his own room on a different floor.

"So they raped you in this place?" Mr. Stern asked slowly.

"Yes," Ulrich responded, "you already said you were suspicious after the photo sent to the Della Robia family about Odd also had a letter mentioning that his captors had 'fun' with him sexually," he said.

"But I hoped you didn't go through the same thing," Mr. Stern said, "bastards!" he shouted angrily.

"Dad we're at a hotel," Ulrich said immediately.

"I don't give…" Mr. Stern started but stopped.

"David!" Mrs. Ophelia Stern cried incredulously.

"Sorry," Mr. Stern apologized, "just, how come you went a year on the outside without calling me?" he asked.

"There were too many risks," Ulrich told him for the billionth time.

"But with Mr. Hopper they disappeared?" Mr. Hopper demanded.

"Mr. Hopper made me believe that it was safe enough for me to contact you with him there," Ulrich told him, "if it weren't for him I'd still be roaming the streets with Odd and Jeremie."

"Streets," Mr. Stern said, "I have wonderful homes and you had to roam the streets," he said and it was obvious that he was angry.

"I'm sorry Dad," Ulrich said, "if I could've…" he tried to explain.

"I'm not mad at you!" Mr. Stern exploded frightening Ulrich, "I mean, I just don't understand someone so fortunate so meant for a good life," he said, "could be sucked up into the sex trade."

"I was just among the unlucky Dad," Ulrich said simply.

"How can you be so calm?" Mr. Stern asked incredulously.

"I usually get mad," Ulrich admitted, "almost every customer who came in had to take me by force," he said and Mrs. Ophelia Stern gasped in horror, "I had my life ruined, my childhood stolen by those worthless shitheads for the face that kids like me can make them a large amount of money," he said angrily, "I didn't want to be raped," he said in a teary voice that was cracking, "I just wanted to get home faster," he said and broke down in tears.

"Ulrich," Mr. Stern said softly and Ulrich quickly turned and grabbed unto him, "my poor dear Ulrich," he said and stroked his son's hair, "it's all right, it's all right," he comforted his son as he rocked him back and fort, "Shhhh."

Ulrich hugged him even tighter.

"What happened wasn't your fault okay," Mr. Stern said as he racked Ulrich gently, "you have to believe that," he told Ulrich.

"I'm so very sorry," Ulrich said.

Ulrich eventually calmed down and Mr. Stern only had to gently stoke Ulrich's hair. Ulrich now lay against father's side and Mr. Stern stroked Ulrich's hair with one hand and gently rubbed Ulrich's shoulder with the other.

"It's okay," Mr. Stern told Ulrich, "everything will be okay now," he told Ulrich.

"Once when I kept saying no, they took me to a room with a candle and…" Ulrich started to say.

"They burned you?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern interrupted incredulously, "where!"

Ulrich gulped. He had slightly forgotten that she was there.

"Below my right thigh," Ulrich told her.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Ophelia Stern distraught and started crying, "how could they do this to a little boy?" she asked really upset.

"Ophelia," Mr. Stern said unable to say anything else.

Ophelia moved closer and hugged Ulrich tightly.

"I'm so sorry they hurt you," Mrs. Ophelia Stern tearfully, "you're a wonderful child," she said, "no one like you, no little child, no teen, no adult deserves such awful treatment," she said emotionally.

"You're very emphatic," Ulrich observed.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern froze.

"Um, I learned that word from Jeremie," Ulrich said quickly after noticing the silence.

"No one's ever said that after first meeting me," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said in awe, "how did you know?" she asked.

Ulrich was now blushing heavily.

"I… I guessed?" Ulrich said unsure.

"No," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said and shook her head, "you felt something," she stated, "something that told you I took your feelings of pain and anguish very deeply," she said.

Ulrich started to feel worried. He didn't understand anything she was saying.

"Ophelia has an innate feeling of pain and remorse over things of this world," Mr. Stern said further confusing Ulrich, "she's very emotional and cries when she sees homeless kids commercials," he added quickly.

Ulrich understood that.

"It's not that simple David," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said in an annoyed tone.

"He understands that better," Mr. Stern said slowly with a shrug.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern let loose a huge sigh.

"I'm so sorry about what's happened to you," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said to Ulrich and stroked his hair.

"Thank you," Ulrich said and leaned in closely against her.

"We'll ensure no one harms you again Ulrich," Mr. Stern declared, "you're safe now," he told Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at his father and smiled.

_I wish I could believe that Dad, _Ulrich thought,_ I really wish I could believe that._

------

Unfortunately I wasn't able to have access to Internet for a while so I wasn't able to update from last week (lack of money made me internet less from January 24th 2007). I'm updating with chapter now and hopefully I'll complete ch7 by next week (it's kinda long). Thank you for reviewing and welcome new reviewers.


	8. Chapter 7: New Problems, few solutions

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 7: New Problems, few solutions

Three days later at a hospital gown. He had been tested all day today since he told Frederick everything yesterday. Well everything meaning how he was prostituted for years, burnt and scarred over most of his body, and his relationship with Jeremie. The last one he regretted the most. Frederick immediately revealed his obvious hostility towards gays and even threatened to not let Odd see Jeremie. Frederick called it a suggestion but Odd saw it as a threat.

"The tests are all done," a nurse said brightly to Odd as she entered, "if you'll follow me I'll take you to your clothes to get dressed," she told him.

"Okay," Odd said slowly and obeyed her.

When he reached where Frederick was waiting it was a little after 2 pm.

"I'm ready," Odd said formally.

Mr. Douglas looked up from the newspaper. He knew Odd was upset with him.

_But being in a relationship with a man? _Douglas thought, _that's not happening here._

Mr. Douglas got up and Odd followed him. They walked until they came to Mr. Douglas's black Land Rover. Both got in and Mr. Douglas drove off.

"You're not keeping me away from Jeremie," Odd said as they drove, "he's my closest friend."

"I thought Ulrich was that," Mr. Douglas countered.

"He is," Odd admitted, "but what Jeremie and I have is different," he told Mr. Douglas.

Mr. Douglas quickly found a parking space and parked his car.

Your parents would roll in their graves if they heard this!" Mr. Douglas shouted, "you're the last Della Robia of your family," he said, "how can you continue the family line if you're gay," he said incredulously.

"I'm no one's sperm bank," Odd said angrily.

Mr. Douglas sighed. He was pulling in a sinking boat.

"Just consider your options," Mr. Douglas said slowly, "if you prefer guys after that," he told Odd, "you'll have my blessing," he promised.

"So I just have to have fun with some girls and you'll be happy?" Odd asked.

"I want you to test the waters, see what's out there," Mr. Douglas said carefully, "I don't like the idea of homosexuality under my roof Odd," he said seriously.

"Is this moral or religious?" Odd asked.

"Moral," Odd told him, "so you don't want to try to meet girls?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," Odd protested, "Jeremie and I have an open relationship," he declared.

"Open!" Mr. Douglas shouted causing Odd to look at him in alarm, "Oh God," he said apologetically, "I shouldn't have acted like that, I'm so sorry Odd," he apologized.

Odd considered his options. He could get mad but found that avenue pointless.

"I've heard worse," Odd said simply with a shrug.

Frederick sighed; it was obviously that he felt bad.

"How about we start over," Odd suggested suddenly.

"Hi I'm Odd," Odd said and extended his hand.

Mr. Douglas looked at his hand confused. Then he smiled.

"I'm glad that you're forgiving?" Mr. Douglas said and shook Odd's hand.

"They're no grudges when you get a fresh start," Odd said brightly even though deep down he still felt offended by his cousin's thoughts on his relationship with Jeremie.

"I know you still dislike my thoughts of you and Jeremie," Mr. Douglas said frankly as he shook Odd's hand, "I'm sorry that I just can't agree with you on this one," he said.

"Are you going to keep me away from Jeremie?" Odd asked in a small voice.

"No," Mr. Douglas revealed, "but there'll be rules," he added.

Odd groaned.

"You two will not go off alone without permission," Mr. Douglas listed, "any date, with him or anyone else has to be approved by me first, no sex until you're sixteen…" he continued.

"Sixteen!" Odd cried out horrified.

Mr. Douglas looked at Odd dangerously.

"It's just that…" Odd started but stopped.

"You need to reign it all in," Mr. Douglas told him, "you're thirteen," he reminded Odd, "and you've got sexual experiences under your belt that you shouldn't have had in the first place," he said, "I don't care if it's a girl or guy, no sex."

"This is stupid," Odd muttered.

"Are you a sex addict?" Mr. Douglas asked suddenly.

"Excuse me!" Odd shouted angrily.

"Then stop whining," Mr. Douglas said and started the car.

"I bet Jeremie's having a better time," Odd muttered.

Mr. Douglas sighed and didn't respond.

------

Jeremie meanwhile leaned back and enjoyed the ride. A chartered taxi was taking him home from a gruelling day. Mr. Hopper had told him that it was his last day of registration. At least the last day that he Jeremie had to be personally involved. For that Jeremie was grateful. Despite Mr. Hopper's prepping, Jeremie found the questions he was asked, the physicals, the signing of documents, giving fingerprints and everything else needed to register him as a Hopper and proving himself a French citizen gruelling. Somehow Mr. Hopper got a hold of records showing he was at Mercy Adoptions at some point, which helped prove he existed. The records at Mercy Adoptions also showed him being adopted at age four. That of course was a lie. But Jeremie knew that was their way to excuse him not being there anymore. Besides, while he was at Mercy Adoptions he was told his name was Ton Wilkins. He eventually found out that was a lie, but before that he knew that as his only name. Jeremie guessed that there was probably no record of a Tom Wilkins at Mercy Adoptions. Just another way that Mercy Adoptions a.k.a. 'The Bed' got away with it's illegal activities.

When the taxi reached the Hopper's residence Jeremie was ready to go to bed.

-----

Ulrich meanwhile sat down sulking. He had taken an aptitude test. He wasn't happy with how it turned out.

"Grade 6," Ulrich said unhappily, "I'm supposed to go to a kid class?" he asked darkly.

"You can do it privately," Mrs. Ophelia Stern suggested.

_Yeah, awesome idea, _Ulrich thought sarcastically.

"Don't roll your eyes at Ophelia," Mr. Stern warned.

Ulrich blinked in surprise. He hadn't even realized that he had done it.

"Sorry," Ulrich said softly.

"I'll bring a private tutor," Mr. Stern decided, you'll be privately thought wherever we reside," he continued, "welcome to rich home school," he declared.

"Home school's for weird kids and retards," Ulrich said scornfully.

"That's it!" Mr. Stern exploded, "you've been complaining since you got here!" he shouted, "why you travel so much, mom would do this and that, sighing after being told a curfew, and all sorts of crappy ass complaints!" he shouted at Ulrich, "do you have anything to say that has a point?" he demanded.

"I hate you and I wished mom lived instead of you!" Ulrich exploded, "and since I whine so much here's something for you to whine on," he continued, "I'm gay."

Ulrich got up and stormed in to an empty room in the townhouse they were now staying at.

Moments later the door was slammed open.

"Come to beat your chest?" Ulrich asked superiorly as he waited for his father to answer.

"I think you do enough chest beating yourself to accommodate both of us," Mrs. Ophelia Stern responded and Ulrich turned around in shock, "you expected your Dad didn't you?" she asked, "well let's get one thing straight," she told Ulrich, "you're dad's not the only disciplinarian here," she said seriously.

Ulrich could feel the worst coming.

"You will come with me Hawkin's Specialized Boot Camp for a day," Mrs. Ophelia Stern announced shocking Ulrich, "be prepared to leave at 5 pm this evening," she said and walked out.

Ulrich sat on the bed in shock.

_Specialized Boot Camp? _Ulrich wondered.

-----

It was now 11 pm at the Hawkin's Make Your Own Boot Camp Academy.

Ulrich was trying to run a high level three minute obstacle course in two minutes.

The problem was that it was impossible for him to achieve this in bad weather. Bad weather as in heavy rain, howling winds and cold temperatures.

The best time he made was twelve minutes. His boot camp instructor wasn't having it.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" Mrs. Ophelia Stern shouted as Ulrich struggled through the muddied obstacle course, "I don't see that leg work going into play maggot!"

Ulrich tried to move faster. He was starving and needed something to eat.

Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to eat until he could achieve this goal. Going through this obstacle course in two minutes, only expert combatants, attending students and some if it's employees could make the three minute mark on this course. Ulrich knew Mrs. Ophelia Stern had him beat.

When he fell for probably the billionth time, he felt his muscles protest in pain, his stomach protest because it was empty, and his body shiver from the cold.

"Ready to behave now?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked now standing over him.

"Yes," Ulrich said through chattering teeth, "can I eat now?" he asked.

"Long as you can get up out of the mud," Mrs. Ophelia Stern told him.

Ulrich slowly got up. Falling down in the mud twice. When he finally stood up his fatigues were covered in mud.

"Being an undercover reporter has afforded me lots of unique experiences," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said proudly, "let's get something to eat," she said and rested a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Okay," Ulrich agreed and followed her off the obstacle course.

------

When Jeremie came it was almost midnight. Beside him lay their cell phone, now his. Odd had the disposable one. Ulrich had none and so far neither boy had gotten a message from him.

Jeremie was mad that Mr. Douglas was against them dating, but in the end he wasn't surprised.

"Mmmm," Jeremie said in pleasure when he was done, "how was yours?" he asked in a small husky voice as he leaned in close to the cell phone.

"Great," Odd responded with a laugh, "I'm so glad that I finally decided to sleep alone," he added.

"Me too," Jeremie said happily, "your orgasm was beautiful earlier," he complimented Odd.

"Um," Odd said and stopped.

"Your welcome," Jeremie said, "you want us to set up a date?" he asked.

"When?" Odd asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow night," Jeremie told Odd.

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Odd asked worriedly.

"Not if he wants to give you a chance," Jeremie said, "he's probably scared that you're going to be living with Mr. Hopper before the week's up," he said sarcastically.

"I want to defend him," Odd said honestly, "but how can I?" he asked, "he's pretty much wants me to be the Robia sperm bank and the normal teenager," he said angrily.

Jeremie could sense that Odd was hurt.

"Then don't," Jeremie said seriously, "when he wakes up tomorrow ask him," he instructed, "tell him I have Mr. Hopper's okay," he added.

"But…" Odd started.

"I'll get it trust me," Jeremie assured him, "Mr. Hopper's not your cousin."

"Lucky you," Odd said sarcastically.

"Just ask him tomorrow," Jeremie said, "the worst he can do is say no."

"I guess so," Odd said still nervous about asking Frederick to let him go out on a date.

A date with Jeremie.

------

It was 3 a.m. when Ulrich and Mrs. Ophelia Stern arrived at a hotel.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern had suggested that they stay at a hotel until in the afternoon. Ulrich was ecstatic. He wanted to finally relax in a nice warm bed.

But when they entered they chose, Mr. Stern was sitting on the white leather couch.

Ulrich stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Ulrich," Mr. Stern said to his son.

"Um, hi," Ulrich said slowly.

"Can you come sit here for a moment?" Mr. Stern asked and patted the space beside him.

Ulrich looked at the space then at his father.

"Please?" Mr. Stern asked.

Ulrich walked over carefully and sat down.

"Are you happy Ulrich?" Mr. Stern asked suddenly.

Ulrich continued to look forward.

"You hate me," Mr. Stern said and sighed.

"No," Ulrich responded surprising Mr. Stern, "it's just…" he started but stopped and stared at his feet.

Mr. Stern moved closer.

"You ever feel like you're from another world?" Ulrich asked suddenly, "like your whole life is completely foreign to everyone else's?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Mr. Stern admitted.

"How do you do it?" Ulrich asked him, "create a bridge between different worlds?"

"You mean how can you understand a world different from your own?" Mr. Stern stated.

Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah," Ulrich said and was now looking at his father.

Mr. Stern placed an arm around his son.

"You learn," Mr. Stern told him, "you learn, you try, you keep on learning," he said firmly, "and you never give up," he added and gently shook Ulrich humorously.

Ulrich laughed slightly. Then the happiness vanished from his eyes and he stared at his feet.

"It's not easy son," Mr. Stern said honestly, "adapting to a new environment," he said, "but we're all rooting for you," he said encouragingly, "and Ophelia and I have to adapt too," he added.

"Really?" Ulrich asked, "I thought you were ready for me coming home," he pointed out.

"We still have to get used to it," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said as she walked over, "and I never met you personally until a few days ago."

"That's true," Ulrich agreed.

"We just have to work together," Mr. Stern said, "I'm really glad to have you back," he told Ulrich.

"I'm glad to be back," Ulrich responded, "um, Dad, I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay," Mr. Stern told him, "I know you love me and your mother, very much," he said, "I'll never forget that."

"Thank you," Ulrich said and hugged his father.

Mr. Stern was stunned by his son's action.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern smiled.

_I guess when he finds out we're making a surprise visit to Odd, he'll be even happier, _Mrs. Ophelia Stern thought.

-----

"No!" Mr. Douglas shouted.

It was 10 a.m. at the Della Robia mansion and already there was great discontent.

"Why not?" Odd demanded angrily, "you've even avoided making visits," he accused, "Mr. Hopper called you this morning."

"Mr. H…" Mr. Douglas started but stopped, "wait," he said, "you still have that phone."

"It's mine," Odd said defensively.

Mr. Douglas sighed angrily.

"What do you want me to do?" Mr. Douglas asked Odd.

"Let me and Jeremie go out on a date," Odd told him.

"No, ugh, you just got here," Mr. Douglas protested, "can't you wait for a couple of weeks?" he demanded.

"Weeks!" Odd shouted, "I was supposed to see Jeremie days ago!" he shouted.

"Long as I can monitor the both of you, you can see him for half an hour," Mr. Douglas offered.

"Half an hour!" Odd shouted, "I might as well pack and live with Mr. Hopper!" he shouted incredulously, "what if I saw you for only half an hour?" he flung back.

_I'd probably be grateful, _Mr. Douglas thought bitterly.

"Half an hour," Mr. Douglas stood his ground.

"I can pack and leave a lot faster than that," Odd challenged.

"How far do you think you'd get if you decided to run away?" Mr. Douglas asked frankly.

"I'd only need to get to the Hopper's residence," Odd said, "and when I tell him how you've treated…"

"You're living in a mansion!" Mr. Douglas exploded, "how the hell have I treated you badly?" he demanded.

"By lying," Odd snarled, "you said you'd let me see Jeremie," he reminded Mr. Douglas, "that you'd let me see Ulrich," he continued, "you've been trying to keep us all apart!" he shouted.

"I have servants here," Mr. Douglas hissed, "they don't need to hear this," he said angrily.

"Then let me leave," Odd told him, "then you can have your perfect cushy life back," he snapped.

Mr. Douglas slapped Odd across the face.

There was a moment of silence only interrupted by the gasp of a near by servant.

Odd's right hand shook as it went to his slapped cheek.

Mr. Douglas meanwhile was red faced and breathing hard.

"You're in your parents' house," Mr. Douglas said angrily, "you're living in their luxury," he said breathing hard, "and you haven't showed one ounce of appreciation," he snarled.

Tears filled Odd's eyes.

"I love my parents," Odd declared proudly in a tearful voice, "we were well off before they became rich," he told Mr. Douglas, "and since they got rich after I was taken," he continued, "their riches don't matter to me," he said, "only that I love them," he said as more tears flowed down his cheeks, "I love them and they're gone," he said crying, "I loved them so much," he said bawling.

Mr. Douglas watched the deeply distressed teen cry. He was now feeling bad about hitting Odd.

_Maybe he's not ungrateful, _Mr. Douglas thought, _he just misses his parents, _he realized, _and most rightfully hates me, _he thought sadly.

"They missed you so much," Mr. Douglas said in a cracked voice, "I remember them writing letters and leaving gifts for you under the tree," he reminisced, "I remember feeling jealous of your family," he admitted, "even before you got kidnapped," he added.

Odd continued to stand there crying.

Mr. Douglas sighed and tried to hug Odd.

Odd moved away.

"Odd I…" Mr. Douglas started.

"No," Odd refused to listen, "I'm going," he told Mr. Douglas.

"I…" Mr. Douglas started but stopped, "okay," he conceded, "just bathe and get dressed," he told Odd.

Odd quickly stopped crying.

"You mean I can visit Jeremie?" Odd asked surprised.

"You can live with him," Mr. Douglas revealed, "I'm sending you to Mr. Hopper, to stay," he added.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I'm too young," Mr. Douglas said seriously, "I can't take care of a teenager and live my own life."

"So you're sending me away?" Odd asked.

"Isn't it what you want?" Mr. Douglas asked him.

"Yes of course," Odd said immediately.

"Get ready," Mr. Douglas said simply.

Odd nodded and half an hour later he was showered and packed.

Odd had few things that he had since he came to the Della Robia mansion. He packed a picture of his parents, some letters, a few sets of new clothes and some other items. Mainly he kept the items he had taken with him from when he used to be on the run with Ulrich and Jeremie. Two black turtleneck sweaters, one brief, three boxers, three shirts, two pants, a pair of socks, a pair of sneakers, a few pictures taken over time at malls, booths and so on, and a few other miscellaneous items.

"Ready?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Yeah," Odd said softly.

"I…I'm so sorry about hitting you earlier," Mr. Douglas apologized.

"I know," Odd said, "Frederick?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Douglas responded.

"Why can't we make this work?" Odd asked his teenage eyes looking desperately into the eyes of his older cousin's.

Mr. Douglas sighed.

"Maybe because we don't have a relationship," Mr. Douglas said honestly, "in a way we're still strangers," he told Odd, "you know and trust Mr. Hopper more than you trust me," he added.

"I don't mean to," Odd said upset, "it's just that…" he said but stopped.

"This is do or die Odd," Mr. Douglas said, "if you stay you have to promise not to hold Mr. Hopper's share of guardianship over my head," he instructed, "and I have to be a better guardian by listening to you and never hitting you again for starters," he added.

"Okay," Odd said softly, "I just want us to get along," he said tearfully.

"I'll let you date Jeremie tonight," Mr. Douglas decided.

"Thank you!" Odd cried and jumped on Frederick.

Frederick caught him and hugged him.

_I hope this means things are getting better, _Frederick thought, _God help me if it gets worse._

------

Yes I updated 20 days later (today's February 23) since my last update. Sorry for the long wait. It's shorter than I planned because I had a lot of problems with this chapter had to make all sort of editing and other changes. Good news though is that the next chapter has been flowing well so far. I hope to have it up in a week. Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far and welcome to current newcomers and those new ones to come.


	9. Chapter 8: Dating and Relating

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 8: Dating and Relating

It was 4pm at the Hopper's residence and everything was prepared for Odd and Jeremie's date. Jeremie even had the entire floor covered with dark purple rugs that your feet sank nearly an inch in and made no sound when you stepped on it. It was a semi-formal date. Both teens agreed to wear buttoned shirts and starched pants. But it was also supposed to be a worn after the party. Ulrich was supposed to be there 'til 7 and even his parents and Mr. Douglas were invited. At 7:30 pm all those invited except Odd (and the Hopper's) had to leave. Then everything would be prepared for Odd and Jeremie's date at 8 pm. The date was allowed to go on until 11 pm and Mr. Douglas would be there to pick Odd up at around 11:15 pm. All other dates would end earlier seeing that they were teenagers. But both guardians decided to give the two boys leeway tonight. And everyone was the merrier for it.

"Come in," Aelita said happily letting in Ulrich and his parents who were the last to arrive.

"I know we should've reached by 3:45," Mrs. Ophelia Stern apologized, "but when I heard it was a party, I wasn't sure of what to wear," she told Aelita.

"It's a little get together," Aelita said with a laugh as she took the Stern's coats and jackets, "no need to dress up," she added smiling.

"Well I guess we over dressed then," Mr. Stern said to which both he and his wife laughed, "better to over do than under do it I always say."

"Here, here," Mrs. Ophelia Stern declared, "now where are the other boys?" she asked.

"Oh they're in there," Aelita told them and pointed out the direction.

"Well let's welcome those boys home properly," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said happily.

"I'll just stay with Aelita for a while," Ulrich said carefully.

"You don't want to see your friends?" Mr. Stern asked concerned.

"Aelita's my friend too," Ulrich pointed out, "I just want to talk to her," he explained.

"That's okay, I guess," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said, "let's go darling," she said to her husband who happily followed.

Aelita stifled giggles after they were out of sight.

"Yeah I know," Ulrich said resentfully, "they've been behaving overly rich, it's embarrassing," he said.

"He's not," Ulrich told her knowing his father as frank and reserved not open and flamboyant, "Ophelia convinced him that the party was going to be formal."

"But the message said…" Aelita started.

"That Jeremie's and Odd's date was semi-formal but the party was pretty casual," Ulrich interrupted, "my dad was ready to wear a Hawaiian shirt and white pants," he said, "instead Ophelia has him brainwashed into wearing a tux, she's wearing a diamond studded dress, and pearls around her neck and I'm dressed like I'm going to speak at congress," he said bitterly, "Odd and Jeremie are going to laugh their heads off when they see me," he said dismally.

"I think you look dashing," Aelita commented.

"Would you go upstairs and change into your most expensive dress?" Ulrich challenged knowing her spaghetti strapped multi-coloured party dress wasn't it.

Aelita's cheeks suddenly went red.

"Dashing am I?" Ulrich asked sarcastically and snorted.

"I still think you look really nice," Aelita said humbly.

"Yeah," Ulrich said softly, "I just wished it matched the occasion?"

"Can you help me with these things?" Aelita asked in reference to the jackets and coats.

Ulrich took his parent's coats.

He immediately understood why Aelita was buckling under the weight. These coats weren't exactly light.

"Well these jackets are certainly not doing damage to my knees," Aelita said relieved to have the weight lifted off her.

_Good for you, _Ulrich thought.

"Follow me to the closet," Aelita instructed.

Ulrich did just that.

Afterwards Ulrich walked over to Odd and Jeremie.

_Oh God, they're dressed way less formal than me, _Ulrich thought.

Odd was wearing a black jacket over a pink shirt with the British band 'The Feeling' on the front, black pants, and white sneakers with purple laces. He also had a black choker around his neck to hide his scars.

Jeremie wore purple tinted sunglasses, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks with black shoes.

Ulrich guessed that they'd carried their semi-formal clothes but decided to wear them later on their date.

"Hey guys," Ulrich said nervously when he reached in front of them.

Odd who was drinking punch spat it back into his cup upon seeing Ulrich.

Jeremie's eyes widened. Then his face became filled with amusement.

"You could've told us if you were coming to our humble celebration straight from the President's Gala," Jeremie teased.

Odd dropped his punch as he burst out laughing.

Unnoticed to the three boys were Mr. Hopper, Mr. Stern, and Mrs. Ophelia Stern who were witnessing what was happening. Mrs. Ophelia Stern especially looked on disapprovingly.

"Har, har," Ulrich responded, "so how's the lovely couple?" he asked.

"Well I guess we're merry," Jeremie said and placed an arm around Odd, "how are you and your suit doing?" he asked and Odd was barely able to stifle his laughter.

Ulrich glared. He knew they weren't going to let him off the hook easily.

"Hi," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said brightly as she walked up, "so how's everything?" she asked brightly.

The three teenage boys just stared at her.

"It's fine," Jeremie said slowly.

"Really?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked, "you seemed to be making fun of Ulrich's clothes," she said to them.

"You were listening in on us?" Odd asked surprised.

Jeremie's face stayed formal. Ulrich quickly realized that he had already figured it out.

Ulrich glared at Mrs. Ophelia Stern.

"Ophelia," Ulrich said coldly, "please go back to my dad," he told her.

"I never saw a not invited sign hanging over my head," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said.

"Can we talk alone?" Jeremie asked her, "I understand your protectiveness of Ulrich," he told her, "he's new to you, new parents always worry plenty."

Ulrich looked at Jeremie in surprise.

Odd meanwhile realized that he had dirtied the rug.

"Will the bill for this be huge?" Odd asked.

Jeremie looked at the stain.

"Don't know," Jeremie said honestly, "let's clean off our shoes," he said and Odd nodded.

"We'll be right back Ulrich," Odd told him since Ulrich was the only one who moved out of the way in time when Odd dropped the punch.

"I'll be ready to leave you three alone when you return," Mrs. Ophelia Stern told them.

"Um, thanks," Jeremie said and both he and Odd walked away.

"I'm really embarrassing, huh?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked Ulrich after his friends were gone, "making you dress formal for something more casual," she said, "I saw them making fun of you," she said to him, "I just… I just wanted you to look real nice when you saw your friends again," she said in a cracked voice, "for us all to look great."

Ulrich looked at Mrs. Ophelia Stern who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said.

"Don't be," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry that you feel the need to try so hard," Ulrich said surprising Mrs. Ophelia Stern, "I love you," he told her, "you're not my biological mother, but I still care about you," he told her, "you're family."

Mrs. Ophelia Stern suddenly started crying.

Mr. Hopper and Mr. Stern hurried over.

"I thought you hated me," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said through tears, "there were times I could tell you liked me a little bit," she admitted, "but I thought you mostly didn't want me around," she said emotionally.

Mr. Stern hugged his wife who hugged him back.

Mr. Hopper silently stood aside.

Ulrich noticed and walked up to him.

"Mr. Hopper?" Ulrich asked.

Mr. Hopper looked at Ulrich.

"Yes Ulrich?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"How has Jeremie been?" Ulrich asked, "has he been adjusting okay?"

"Yes I think so," Mr. Hopper said slowly, "he's quiet…most of the time, keeps himself busy," he listed, "but he talks to us and is very kind and respectful."

"He's keeping a wall up," Ulrich said translating everything Mr. Hopper said into one sentence.

"Yes," Mr. Hopper confessed, "it's sad but…."

"Expected," Ulrich added where Mr. Hopper left off.

"Yes it is," Mr. Hopper agreed, "um, why don't you go back to your parents," he suggested suddenly.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he bringing in my parent's out of the blue? _Ulrich wondered.

"Ahem," Mr. Stern said suddenly.

Ulrich turned around to see his father who was standing beside a dry but puffy eyed Mrs. Ophelia Stern. Then he noticed that his father's face had a very unhappy expression.

"Um," Ulrich said.

"Come here Ulrich," Mr. Stern instructed sternly.

Ulrich looked at Mr. Hopper.

Mr. Hopper nodded.

Ulrich walked over to Mr. Hopper.

Mr. Hopper nodded.

Ulrich walked over to Mr. Hopper.

How come he trusts you so much?" Mr. Stern asked suddenly.

Mr. Hopper looked uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stern, your son trust me because he chooses to," Mr. Hopper said carefully.

"No, there's more there," Mr. Stern threw Mr. Hopper's theory out the window," what is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Stern your son loves you," Mr. Hopper said kindly, "stop worrying, I'll never take your place," he told Ulrich's father.

Ulrich looked at his father incredulously.

So did Ophelia.

"David," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said, "you're scared?" she asked, "of Mr. Hopper?"

Aelita who had come in happily stopped. She could feel the tension in the air.

"Forget it," Mr. Stern said and went to drink some punch.

"Dad," Ulrich said.

"Forget it Ulrich," Mr. Stern told him.

"No," Ulrich refused.

Mr. Stern put his punch down.

Are you always going to defy me?" Mr. Stern asked him.

"I want to know what's troubling you," Ulrich said instead of answering.

"I…don't feel like talking," Mr. Stern said and walked out.

"Dad!" Ulrich shouted.

"I'll talk to him Ulrich, you stay here" Mrs. Ophelia Stern told him and hurried off.

Jeremie and Odd who had returned in the middle of the commotion, both looked concerned. And Odd a bit confused.

"Is your Dad jealous of Mr. Hopper?" Odd asked still confused over what just happened.

"Oh shut it Odd," Ulrich snapped angrily.

Odd looked hurt.

"He's just worried about you," Jeremie stated, "no need to attack him," he said darkly.

"I'm not in the mood for conversation," Ulrich said sharply.

"Obviously," Jeremie muttered, "ass whole," he added and stormed off.

"Hey!" Ulrich shouted angrily.

"Enough," Mr. Hopper ordered, "I will not have such behaviour carry on in my house," he said loudly.

"Doesn't matter I'm leaving," Ulrich said and walked out, "bye Mr. Hopper, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie the pissant," he said as he left.

Aelita gasped at Ulrich's name calling.

Odd sadly looked in the directions that both his friends had gone. Unable to choose one.

"I'll go after Ulrich," Aelita said and turned to leave.

"No," Odd said suddenly, "I'll go after Ulrich," he told Aelita.

"What?" Aelita asked surprised, "but I thought…" she started to say.

"Ulrich has been away from us for days," Odd revealed to Aelita, "with not so much as a phone call from either me or Jeremie," he told Aelita, "obviously something's happened while we were apart," he said, "I need to find out what," he said honestly.

Aelita looked at Odd worriedly. She rarely talked to Jeremie. Besides usual pleasantries, both usually went about their separate ways. Also Aelita could sense that Jeremie didn't fully trust them. Not enough to open himself up to her like Ulrich had already done.

"He's your stepbrother," Odd said, "talk to him."

Aelita sighed. She knew Odd was right.

"Thank you," Odd said and went after Ulrich.

Odd found Ulrich a few minutes later in a storage room. He was crying.

"Ulrich," Odd said carefully as he ventured inside, "are you okay?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Ulrich kept crying.

Odd walked up and kneeled beside him.

"Ulrich," Odd said softly and touched his shoulder, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I wa…I want thing…I want things to be…I wa…," Ulrich stuttered, "I want things to go back the way they were," he blurted out and started sobbing.

Odd was taken a back.

"Back the way they were?" Odd asked, "but we were running, fearing for our lives," he reminded Ulrich.

"You don't still fear for your life?" Ulrich asked him frankly.

Odd looked away.

"Nothing's changed," Ulrich said, "we exchanged one prison for another."

"I'm grateful to be back with family," Odd declared.

"Are you happy?" Ulrich countered, "truly happy?" he continued, "do you feel content, powerful and safe?" he asked Odd.

"No," Odd admitted in a shaky voice, "I'm scared all the time," he revealed, "I wish this whole kidnapping and being forced into being prostitutes didn't happen," he said, "I wish I could've met you all under different circumstances."

Ulrich remained quiet. Taking it all in.

"But that's not Frederick's fault," Odd spoke, "not your family's, not Jeremie's," he said, "no one is at fault here but those who caused this."

"So you believe everything will be perfect," Ulrich asked him.

"No," Odd responded, "but I couldn't abandon my cousin and run away," he said, "not because he's not perfect," he added.

"No," Odd admitted, "Frederick and I argue everyday."

"Then why?" Ulrich asked.

"I want my family back," Odd said tearfully, "I want my old life back so bad," he said as tears started to flow down his cheeks, "I want to be strong too," he added.

Ulrich looked at Odd in surprise. Despite Odd's dependency and tendency to be delicate, Ulrich thought he was one of the strongest persons he ever knew.

"You have burns and scars over most of your body," Ulrich started, "you were raped and made to perform sexual acts on and with mainly sadists and masochists," he listed, "you even for a while forget your name and had to live with people calling you Dog," he continued, "Odd, you're the strongest kid I've even met," he told Odd.

Odd wiped away his tears and looked at Ulrich.

"You really think so?" Odd asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich responded, "you've lived through things that have given me nightmares at the very thought of having to go through it," he said.

"But I survived like you did," Odd pointed out, "what's so different with me?" he asked.

"You were sentenced to the basement," Ulrich said, "Jeremie and I had freedom to move around," he said, "but you were forced to make a particular space your residence."

"I just survived like everyone else," Odd said humbly, "I don't see my life as worse than the others," he said in reference to the other young people being forced to be prostitutes, "in fact it's better," he said, "I got out, we all got out."

"True," Ulrich agreed, "Odd," he said, "can I um, can I do something?" he asked.

Odd blinked confused.

_What does he want? _Odd wondered, _and why is he asking me permission?_

Ulrich suddenly kissed Odd on the lips.

Odd's eyes were now the size of saucers.

"Ulrich," Odd said in a scared voice.

Ulrich blushed heavily.

"Um," Odd said, "you want to do it?" he asked suddenly.

"Jeremie and I date tonight," Odd reminded him, "he won't mind."

"I don't want us to have sex," Ulrich said surprising Odd, "I just want us to…cuddle," he finally admitted completely embarrassed, "I just feel a little…lonely."

This completely blindsided Odd.

"Okay," Odd said and wrapped an arm around Ulrich's waist as he moved his teen friend closer.

Soon however both were kissing each other passionately.

Then clothes started coming off.

----

Aelita meanwhile found Jeremie lying on his head.

"Um," Aelita said in a small voice.

"I'm fine," Jeremie told her, "you can go," he said with a flash of the hand.

Aelita was offended.

_Does he think he can just brush me off?_ Aelita thought angrily.

"Do you realize that you live with me and my father now?" Aelita asked, "that we live as a family?" she demanded.

Jeremie sat up and looked at her.

"The last time I opened up myself to family I was betrayed." Jeremie told her, "they betrayed my ass, they betrayed my body, they betrayed my mind, they betrayed my trust, they betrayed…they betrayed me okay," he said, "so I don't trust family, not anymore," he concluded.

"But you live with us," Aelita insisted.

"I trust you individually," Jeremie explained.

"So as a family you have no trust in us?" Aelita asked him.

"No," Jeremie said frankly.

"I don't believe this," Aelita said incredulously, "we gave you a home, welcomed you into our family," she said, "for Christ's sake you have the Hopper name."

"I'm not a Hopper," Jeremie said darkly, "I thank you, both of you, for taking me in," he told her, "but I'm more the name I had before I found out my real name was Jeremie and of course when I found out the place I had called home for years, the people who I had called family for years, the people I had trusted for years, had betrayed me."

"So you became Jeremie after discovering the betrayal?" Aelita asked.

"I'll admit it went full circle," Jeremie responded.

"I pity what it's changed you into," Aelita told him.

"How can you pity how I've changed when you never saw who I was?" Jeremie asked her.

"Because I can't imagine you any worse," Aelita countered.

"So it's better to be happy and naïve?" Jeremie asked angry at Aelita's comment about him being better before he found out the truth.

"It's better to be happy," Aelita told him.

"Fuck you," Jeremie said suddenly startling Aelita, "what do you know?" he demanded scornfully, "what do you know about being made to submit to child rape?"

"Rape is forced," Aelita said automatically.

Then she covered her mouth in horror.

_Oh God, _Aelita thought.

Jeremie's face immediately contorted.

"Are you saying?" Jeremie demanded at the top of his voice, "that I was willing despite being tricked!" he shouted.

"No," Aelita said immediately her eyes filling with tears, "I didn't mean…" she started to say.

"Get out!" Jeremie shouted, "get out before I get out of this bed and kill you!"

Aelita gasped and ran out.

An enraged Jeremie breathed hard and glared hatefully in the direction Aelita had gone.

----

Odd and Ulrich continued to kiss each other passionately. They had made love to each other more than three times. Both were still very much in the mood for sex and passion.

"Ahem," a voice said suddenly.

Both looked up to see Jeremie.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jeremie demanded his eyes slits, "your parents think you've run away," he said looking at Ulrich, "and you," he said angrily turning to Odd, "what the hell?" he demanded.

Odd looked away.

"Don't blame him," Ulrich spoke up, "I kissed him, he was hesitant but I made him reciprocate," he told Jeremie.

"Hesitant," Jeremie said running the word over his tongue, "not refusing, hesitant," he said.

"Jeremie," Odd said sounding very upset.

"I'm not mad at you Odd," Jeremie said, "I was thinking about something a certain bitch said."

_Bitch? _Ulrich wondered.

_Oh no, Aelita, _Odd realized.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ulrich asked suddenly, "we're not exactly…"

"Yeah I can smell it," Jeremie interrupted, "borrow Odd's pants and shirt and follow me," he ordered.

"Bu…" Odd started.

"I need to get Ulrich's clothes washed, get him bathed and his clothes ironed to perfection without his parents noticing," Jeremie said obviously trying to keep calm, "I need to deal with him first," he said firmly.

Ulrich and Odd conceded. After all, Jeremie was the strategy expert.

Ulrich dressed and followed Jeremie out the door.

After what seemed like an eternity Jeremie came back.

But his face looked panicked.

"Your cousin is frantic," Jeremie said, "we have to get you bathed and dressed NOW."

Jeremie flung Odd a bunch of perfumed wipes.

Odd looked at Jeremie incredulously.

"You're not serious?" Odd asked incredulously.

"I can't sneak you out to shower," Jeremie snapped, "someone would see you," he told Odd, "and if anyone smells you…"

"Yeah, yeah," Odd said angrily and grabbed the wipes.

"Um, and I brought your suit," Jeremie added and held up Odd's suit.

"That's for our date," Odd protested.

"Put it on," Jeremie ordered in a snarl.

Odd carefully took the suit.

Jeremie waited until Odd was finished. Then he took the dirty clothes and wipes and slipped out.

Minutes later he came back and let Odd out.

"Just go by the punch bowl," Jeremie instructed, "I'll wash and dry your clothes."

Odd nodded and headed to the punch bowl.

Standing near it was Mr. Douglas.

Odd gulped.

"Fred," Odd said in a small voice.

Mr. Douglas turned around with a surprised look on his face. This look quickly turned to anger.

"Where were you?" Mr. Douglas demanded.

"Um…I," Odd stammered.

"Ulrich already told you," Jeremie said suddenly stepping in, "Odd went after him when he ran off."

Odd was looking at Jeremie in surprise.

"I heard Ulrich's story," Mr. Douglas responded, "now I want to hear his," he said glaring angrily at Odd.

"Okay but I'm washing his clothes in the machine," Jeremie told Mr. Douglas, "see, Odd fell in something outside and it stunk," he started to explain, "so I allowed him to clean off and change before he spoke to you," he concluded.

"Something stunk eh?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jeremie responded, "might even leave a stain," he added.

Odd's mouth was wide open when Jeremie finally turned to walked away.

"You and he and sex didn't you?" Mr. Douglas demanded.

Jeremie shook his head.

"Liar," Mr. Douglas snapped.

Jeremie shook his head again.

Mr. Douglas was getting very suspicious.

_Why is this kid so quiet? _Mr. Douglas wondered, _usually he won't shut up._

"What happened?" Mr. Douglas asked.

Jeremie turned to leave.

"I'm asking you," Mr. Douglas revealed.

Jeremie turned around.

"I saw Ulrich kiss him," Jeremie revealed, "happy?" he asked.

"What?" Mr. Douglas demanded incredulously.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"Just don't tell his parents, okay?" Jeremie requested.

_There's something more here, _Mr. Douglas thought, _I just know it._

"Okay," Mr. Douglas agreed, "I won't tell," he said.

Odd sighed in relief.

Jeremie didn't respond.

"Um, Fred…" Odd started.

"It's Mr. Douglas," Mr. Douglas told him, "I have a good mind to not let you have this date," he said angrily.

"He can still have the date?" Jeremie asked surprised.

"I can date," Odd said shocked.

Mr. Douglas looked angrily at the two.

"I could just lose heart you know," Mr. Douglas threatened.

"Oh, um, thank you," Odd said energetically.

"Thanks," Jeremie said blandly.

Odd glared.

_He's just being ass, _Odd thought angrily, _Ulrich's right about him being a pissant._

"So what time's the date over?" Odd asked.

Both Jeremie and Mr. Douglas were surprised by this question.

"Well," Mr. Douglas said, "seeing as you left and made everyone panic," he said as he thought, "10pm will be the end of your date," he decided.

"But that's an hour early," Jeremie protested.

Odd was silent.

"Either that, or no date," Mr. Douglas stood firm.

"Okay," Odd agreed, "our date ends at 10," he said with a nod.

"Good," Mr. Douglas said, "Ulrich's left with his family already so it's just you, me, and the residents of this house, Odd," he said, "now I want you on your best behaviour, both of you."

"Yes," Odd responded.

Jeremie nodded.

"Good," Mr. Douglas said satisfied, "I'm glad you see it my way."

_Let's just hope it actually goes my way, _Mr. Douglas thought.

----

It was 8:15pm when Odd and Jeremie's date started. A storage room had been transformed into a romantic eating area. The two of them sat at a roundtable and to the side a rectangular table was covered with different eateries. Both had been tense with each other since Odd and Ulrich got caught by Jeremie. But now a coldness permeated the supposed romantic dinner. And that coldness came from Odd.

Jeremie was angry. He had ensured this dinner had various aphrodisiac foods including asparagus, chilli, chocolate, oysters, and bananas. But now it didn't seem to matter. A nympho couldn't achieve a sexual urge in this room.

Jeremie cut his chicken carefully and ate it. Odd with the same meal just ate broiled chicken, asparagus, and all without a care for formal flare or manners.

Odd's clattering of cutlery was gnawing at Jeremie.

Odd then gently wiped his lips with a napkin.

Just then Jeremie released a small burp.

"Sorry," Jeremie apologized and continued eating.

When Jeremie was finished eating he ended up throwing away nearly half his meal.

Odd noticed.

"Um," Odd said.

"I'm just not hungry okay," Jeremie told him.

Odd immediately let it drop.

"I feel like eating dessert," Jeremie said and opened the cooler.

"But we said…" Odd started.

"That was earlier today and frankly I don't care," Jeremie told him and took out his banana split, "if I want to eat dessert earlier than last, it's my business."

"I'll just have water," Odd said stoically.

"Here," Jeremie said after pouring a glass.

Odd took it thanking him.

"Our date's ruined isn't it?" Jeremie asked not sitting down to eat his banana split.

Odd looked at him with a forlorn but agreeable look.

"Let's just call it a night," Jeremie decided.

"No," Odd refused.

Jeremie was surprised. He thought Odd hated him.

"Let me feed you some chocolate," Odd suggested.

Jeremie wasn't too sure about the idea.

"You brought it because it was an aphrodisiac right?" Odd asked, "I noticed the oysters," he said simply.

Jeremie blushed profusely. Was he that obvious?

"We haven't eaten the oysters yet," Odd said flirtatiously, "I heard…," he said then whispered something to Jeremie who had come closer.

At the end Jeremie's face was burning.

"You can always sit with your banana split if you want," Odd suggested.

"My split isn't a living person," Jeremie responded simply, "I want flesh and blood beside me," he said huskily.

"Then get the chocolates and sit in my lap," Odd said.

Jeremie's face immediately froze.

"Sit in your lap?" Jeremie asked.

A flashback of Ulrich and Odd together flashed in his mind.

"Um, I don't…no," Jeremie refused.

Odd was confused. Why was Jeremie being so distant?

"Well um, we could sit on the floor," Odd suggested as an alternative, "since it's covered by the rug…"

"Um wait," Jeremie interrupted and got the chocolates.

After Jeremie got them he sat beside Odd. Then he proceeded to rest the bowl of chocolates in his lap.

Odd frowned.

"Um," Jeremie said.

"Just come out with it," Odd snapped.

Jeremie's face darkened.

"Come out with it?" Jeremie asked, "come out with it?" he demanded his voice getting louder.

"Here it comes," Odd declared, "what you've wanted to do from the start of our date tonight," he said.

Jeremie got to his feet shaking in fury.

"You," Jeremie snarled, "you fuck Ulrich," he said, "then you treat me like I'm guilty of something," he said his voice upset and shaking.

"You remember why Ulrich stormed off in the first place?" Odd countered.

"I was defending you!" Jeremie shouted.

Odd sighed.

"Maybe we should…" Odd started.

"Let's just eat and go," Jeremie said and turned to walk away.

But Odd grabbed his ankle.

Jeremie looked back.

"I love you," Odd said then let go.

Jeremie was taken a back.

"I lo…" Jeremie started.

But a flashback off Odd and Ulrich all over each other caused him to shudder instead of finish.

When he opened his eyes Odd's own were filled with tears.

"Are you repulsed by me?" Odd asked honestly.

Jeremie gulped unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry about having sex with Ulrich on the same day as our…" Odd started to apologize.

"It wasn't the day," Jeremie interrupted, "it was the fact that you did it, the both of you," he added.

"But we…" Odd started.

"It's not the same thing," Jeremie said, "you two," he said in a shaky voice, "you two were totally and completely into each other," he revealed horrifying Odd, "ready and satisfying each sexual and emotional desires."

"But…" Odd started.

"I walked in earlier," Jeremie revealed.

Odd was horrified.

"When I first saw you two Ulrich was riding his dick in your ass," Jeremie said tearfully, "I…I…I…," he stuttered, "I just couldn't believe it," he said incredulously, "but the more times I came in," he continued, "the more intimate you two seemed to get," he said, "I made excuses, ensured no one else checked where you two really were," he told Odd, "I just…I just couldn't believe you two would…" he said, "is Ulrich a better lover than me?" he asked suddenly.

Odd gawked at the question.

"I understand if he is," Jeremie said as he started to cry, "I'm not as strong, I talk too much, I…"

"Shut up," Odd stopped him, "just listen to me and shut up," he said darkly.

After Jeremie went silent, Odd continued.

"I fucked Ulrich, Ulrich fucked me," Odd said frankly, "it happened and I enjoyed every minute of it while it happened," he admitted, "but I regret the trouble it's caused with Ulrich's parents, my cousin Fred Douglas, and most of all you," he concluded.

Do you love me?" Jeremie asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes," Odd responded, "I love you Jeremie Hopper," he expanded.

Jeremie lounged Odd and hugged him.

"I thought…"Jeremie started then completely broke down.

"Shhh, I'm right here," Odd comforted the sobbing Jeremie by hugging him and stroking his hair, "I'm right here, Jeremie," he said, "I'm right here," he repeated and started to rock the sobbing blonde.

"Never leave me," Jeremie said tearfully and hugged Odd tightly, "promise me you'll stay," he begged.

"Long as you want me I'm here," Odd responded.

Jeremie hugged him and sobbed even louder.

----

When Odd went out to meet Mr. Douglas, his guardian was shocked to see his ward's eyes blood red.

"Jeremie and I just had a good cry, okay?" Odd responded and got in the car, "nothing had happened that wasn't worked out," he said in a cracked voice.

Mr. Douglas got in and started the car.

"Did he dump you?" Mr. Douglas asked.

Odd shook his head.

Mr. Douglas turned the engine off.

"What happened?" Mr. Douglas asked him.

Odd remained silent.

Mr. Douglas laid his hand on Odd's shoulder for support.

"Have you ever been in love?" Odd asked suddenly.

Mr. Douglas froze.

"Have you ever…?" Odd started to ask, "have you ever regretted it?" he questioned.

"What?" Mr. Douglas asked surprised.

"It's just…" Odd started, "when I uh…kissed Ulrich today I…" he said, "I realized my world's now full options," he revealed, "not closed like when I was trapped in that whorehouse, or limited when we were on the run," he continued, "my life's full of choices, people, everything," he said.

Mr. Douglas watched Odd as he quietly listened.

"When I was in the whorehouse," Odd said in a quaky voice, "I thought my life wouldn't go beyond that house," he said tearfully, "it barely went beyond that basement," he continued, "when I got out, it was like, as I got used to it was like, I was like Alice in Wonderland," he said in an awed voice, "Jeremie became my lover, I loved him," he said happily, "we're always together, almost always together," he said, "do you know that I've had only one thing with someone other than Jeremie or Ulrich?" he asked, "just one thing," he said softly then stopped.

This was a lot for Mr. Douglas to absorb.

"Um, so…you want more options," Mr. Douglass deduced.

"Do9 you think that's bad?" Odd asked, "me wanting more than just Jeremie?"

Mr. Douglas shook his head.

"No," Mr. Douglas told him.

"Do you mind if I try to date girls?" Odd asked suddenly.

Mr. Douglas's eyes widened.

"Didn't think I was bi-sexual did you?" Odd teased and nudged him.

Mr. Douglas paused then chuckled.

"Odd, I think you're schizophrenic," Mr. Douglas told him suddenly.

"What?" Odd asked hurt.

"Your mind shifts crazily," Mr. Douglas confessed, "you were just crying, now you're ecstatic about dating girls," he said, "I don't know," he admitted, "but maybe you should see a doctor for a psyche exam."

"You think I'm crazy?" Odd asked his voice revealing that he was getting upset.

"No, no," Mr. Douglas said quickly, "I don't think you're insane," he said, "and I'm glad you're interested in girls," he confessed, "but I think you have dangerous mood swings," he told Odd.

"Dangerous!" Odd shouted, "all of a sudden I'm dangerous!" he exploded his face contorted in anger.

Mr. Douglas felt afraid.

"Um, I'm sorry," Mr. Douglas said and started the car.

The hand that turned the ignition shook violently.

----

11:30pm at the Ishiyama residence wasn't sweet for anyone. For the fourth time for the night Hiroki woke up screaming from nightmares. All his parents knew was that a man kept coming for him. What he came for Hiroki refused to reveal.

Yumi who stood by the door as her parents comforted Hiroki had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Should I tell them?_ Yumi wondered, _I don't want to endanger Jeremie, Odd, or Ulrich but my brother's nightmares are only getting worse, _she thought, _I have to tell them, there's nothing else to do._

----

I have finished typing. I wrote this earlier but typing it was a bit agonizing. Plus I had so much problems with chapter that I had to make it just right before typing it. It's been two months and two days since I last updated (today's April 25). I apologize for the delay. I plan to start writing the next chapter today and hope to update in May. Just to let you know that they're two forum's for this story. 'M rated Code Lyoko fics' is where you can check out my comments to reviews and things about this story. You can chat there too. The other forum 'Made Halie fics' has a section called 'A Desperate Life'. Here you can discuss anything to do with this story. You can submit theories, give opinions, even ask me questions. You can also discuss other stories written by me at this forum. I thank everyone who has reviewed so far and hope those who read this now will also review.


	10. Chapter 9: School

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 9: School

Two weeks later at 7 a.m. Mr. Hopper's car drove up to Kadic. It was a rare event for Aelita's father to drop her off at school. But today was the celebration of an important event.

Jeremie's first day of school.

Aelita and Jeremie's communication was highly stressed, to put it mildly. Both barely spoke or exchanged pleasantries with one another. Thankfully they wouldn't be in same class. Jeremie's entrance grades proved too great to keep him in eighth grade. It was even suggested he go to a special school where after two years he'd be off to University. But Jeremie wasn't interested in being surrounded by adults by age fifteen. He was thirteen now and wanted to be around others his own age. It was finally agreed that he'd go to ninth grade. It was a tough sell, but it was the only thing Jeremie was willing to agree to.

While Jeremie would know no one in his homeroom, he knew that Yumi was also a ninth grader. Aelita had told him her homeroom number and the classes he'd share with her. It was only two but Jeremie was elated. He needed to be around someone who knew him in some way. But now such persons didn't include Aelita. He was still mad at her for what she had said.

"Have a good day," Mr. Hopper said enthusiastically after parking and kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Jeremie only nodded and waved.

"Bye daddy," Aelita said happily and exited the car.

"Goodbye Mr. Hopper," Jeremie said and reached for the handle.

"Wait," Mr. Hopper said, "I need to tell you something."

Jeremie's hand moved away from the handle.

"If there's anything you want," Mr. Hopper said, "I'm here," he told Jeremie.

Jeremie thought about what Mr. Hopper had said.

"Oh, um, yes, of course," Jeremie agreed.

Mr. Hopper sighed.

"Have a good day at school Jeremie," Mr. Hopper said in a crestfallen manner.

"Mr. Hopper?" Jeremie asked confused.

"I really need to go Jeremie," Mr. Hopper said.

"Oh, sorry," Jeremie said and hurried out, "goodbye," he said after closing the door.

Mr. Hopper nodded and drove off.

_Why is he so glum, _Jeremie wondered.

Then Jeremie remembered his response to Mr. Hopper's 'I'm here' speech.

"Oh great," Jeremie said remembering his unenthusiastic agreement to Mr. Hopper's offer, "I'm a true heel," he muttered as he entered school.

Jeremie went straight to his assigned locker. Thankfully Mr. Hopper had layouts and blueprints of the entire school. Mr. Hopper's excuse was that it would allow him to move around school easily. Jeremie went along with it despite knowing the truth.

Jeremie felt a tap on his shoulder as he was arranging his new locker. He turned around to see Aelita.

"Good luck…um, have a nice day," Aelita said nervously.

Jeremie looked at her emotionlessly.

"Thank you," Jeremie responded after turning to face his locker.

"Okay," Aelita said humbly and left.

_Did she really think I was going to treat her differently? _Jeremie thought, _if she didn't want this she shouldn't have said what she said._

When Jeremie closed his locker he noticed that some of the students were giving him cold and suspicious looks. He decided to just ignore them and left.

By first period Jeremie was the third person to arrive and most of the students were now flocking in along with the teacher.

"Well," Mrs. Hertz said approvingly, "another early bird has joined my class," she said, "and he's new."

"Jeremie Hopper," Jeremie said.

"Yes I remember your name," Mrs. Hertz responded and most students laughed, "though they're others I'd love to forget," she added murdering the laughter immediately.

Jeremie shifted uncomfortably. He was already becoming the one to make fun of. This wasn't the start of a good day.

"You're new Jeremie, don't mind them," Mrs. Hertz said kindly.

"Yes Mrs. Hertz," Jeremie agreed.

The class went on. Jeremie took his notes and raised his hand for a few questions. Every question wasn't an option, he was considered weird enough.

Suddenly a student rushed in.

Jeremie's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. He secretly thanked his prostitution training for preparing him to stay calm in unexpected situations.

"William," Mrs. Hertz said darkly, "get out."

Jeremie was surprised. Mrs. Hertz angry faced showed a serious dark side.

"I have a written excuse," William said, "Mr. Delmas signed it," he added causing most of the class to gasp.

_Is he always late? _Jeremie wondered.

"The headmaster?" Mrs. Hertz asked surprised, "oh my," she said after reading it, "go sit down William, you're tardiness is completely forgiven."

Jeremie noticed most of the class was in shock. Obviously Mrs. Hertz wasn't usually so forgiving of William's tardiness. He immediately bent to fix his shoelaces until the blue haired teen was out of immediate eye shot. When class was over he was one of the first out the door. He gave Mrs. Hertz a quick smile and compliment for a well taught class as he dashed off.

Second period was Computer class and Jeremie met up with someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Yumi," Jeremie called when he saw she was coming up the steps alone.

Yumi looked to see him. But instead of looking happy, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_What's up with her?_ Jeremie wondered.

Jeremie left for class before anyone witnessed this and classified him as an even bigger weirdo.

Computer class was mostly uneventful. Until at the end of class when his eyes met William's. After an intense moment of silence he fled.

An incredibly embarrassed William refused to answer questioning glances and left quickly. Especially when looked at by Yumi.

--

Last class of the day was Drama. Their teacher, Mr. Gustave Chardin was looking for persons to play certain parts in his special musical. Most of his regular actors were in other school plays and some he had expected to use were unavailable. So he had to turn to non-theatre students. Some actually fled to their seats or sank lower in their chairs when he asked if they could participate.

Then his eyes fell on Jeremie.

"I don't do…no thanks," Jeremie responded to his glance.

Mr. Chardin sighed.

"I'll volunteer," William said suddenly.

"I thought he said he was too cool for musicals," a student commented.

"I don't think so," Mr. Chardin refused, "I don't trust you," he added.

Jeremie looked at William quizzically. Was he that much a delinquent in all his classes?

William felt a stare and looked. He noticed Jeremie staring in a different direction.

"Hey Jeremie in Wonderland," Christophe M'Bala said in reference to Jeremie, "you finish staring at your prince?"

The class burst out in laughter as Jeremie went beet red.

"Christophe," Mr. Chardin reprimanded, "don't think I won't punish you because you volunteered to play an extra in my play," he warned.

Christophe sat back quietly. His omnipresent headphones currently around his neck.

Jeremie meanwhile was seething.

_I'll get him back, _Jeremie thought.

As class neared its end Jeremie raised his hand.

"Yes Jeremie?" Mr. Chardin asked.

"Um, would it help if I volunteered for the play?" Jeremie asked humbly causing several students to gawk at him.

Mr. Chardin was thoroughly surprised.

"Can you even sing?" Christophe asked rudely.

Jeremie turned to face him.

"I sing and play over thirteen instruments," Jeremie told him.

Even Mr. Chardin's mouth fell open.

"What can you sing?" Mr. Chardin asked.

Jeremie sang a verse from 'Moody River' by Pat Boone. When he was none almost no mouth was closed. A few girls even cried.

"Can you sing another verse?" Yumi asked, "it's…it's a nice song," she said when everyone started staring at her.

Jeremie complied; in fact, he sang the entire song from beginning to end. Afterwards the class broke out in applause. Except for Christophe and William.

William in shock.

Christophe in jealousy.

"You have to be in my play," Mr. Chardin begged and even got on his knees.

Jeremie was getting crept out.

"Teach," William spoke, "you keep that up and he's going to run away."

Jeremie tried to hide his fear but failed.

Mr. Chardin sighed.

"I just want this play to do well," Mr. Chardin said his weariness now obvious in his voice.

Jeremie felt sorry for him.

_He really wants success for his play, _Jeremie thought.

"I'll help," Jeremie said kindly, "on stage and off, I'll help you make your play a success," he told Mr. Chardin.

Christophe imitated a violin, emitting a few sniggers from the class.

"You know," Jeremie spoke, "for someone who volunteered to play a part in Mr. Chardin's play," he said, "you're sure not helping him add to his cast."

The class fell in silence.

Christophe actually looked blindsided. He soon stared intently at the floor.

"Um, class dismissed," Mr. Chardin decided, "tell anyone who asks that I needed to speak to some of the cast members and decided to let everyone else out early," he told them.

Students slowly got up and left. Showing even their usual stamina was affected by Jeremie's statement.

Jeremie sat where he was a little longer then got up to leave.

"Sit down, please," Mr. Chardin said and a surprised Jeremie obeyed.

William noticed and decided to hang back at the doors pretending to be looking through his bag.

"Christophe," Mr. Chardin said, "Christophe," he repeated when the teen didn't look up from the floor.

Christophe looked up. His face betraying his hurt.

"Okay boys," Mr. Chardin said, "while I'm glad you defended my play Jeremie," he said, "I don't appreciate it being at the expense of my students," he told Jeremie.

"Yes sir," Jeremie said.

"Okay," Mr. Chardin said, "Christophe," he said changing his focus, "you've met someone who's blown a quiet but deadly gasket at your bullying," he said, "please stop offending students in my class," he said seriously.

"Yeah, okay sir," Christophe said nodding.

"Now you two can go," Mr. Chardin said, "oh wait, Jeremie read these," he said grabbing a copy of the play and some miscellaneous notes, "get a feel of the play before our meeting tomorrow after school."

"Okay," Jeremie said, "goodbye sir," he said and left.

"Jeremie," William called, "you're jumpy," he commented after Jeremie nearly went a foot up in the air.

"What's up with you two?" Christophe asked suspiciously.

"Go to homeroom worm," William snapped rudely.

Jeremie noticed the hurt look on his face and felt sorry for him.

"Christophe," Jeremie spoke, "I'm sorry that I said anything to upset you," he apologized.

Christophe turned to look Jeremie straight in the eye.

"Burn in hell faggot," Christophe said and left.

Jeremie felt his anger skyrocket.

"See, he's an ass," William told him.

Jeremie turned his killer glare on William.

"Whoa, what's my crime?" William asked incredulously.

Jeremie continued to glare.

"Guess I caused you a little trouble today," William noted, "even if it wasn't all my fault," he added causing Jeremie to go red.

"I didn't…I didn't know you attended this school," Jeremie said honestly.

"Didn't know that your boyfriend's one night stand attended such a prestigious place of learning?" William teased.

"Can we not?" Jeremie asked as he quickly looked around.

"Okay, okay," William said calming him down, "have a nice day," he said and with a grin walked away.

Jeremie soon started moving in the opposite direction.

_What a first day, _Jeremie thought.

After he was gone, a nearby door opened and out stepped Christophe.

"So it was a good thing I decided to listen in after all," Christophe realized, "let's see who the worm is now."

--

It was 5pm when Odd turned on the television. He was still trying to catch his breath. Frederick had convinced Odd to go out in public with him. BIG MISTAKE.

Since it was recently confirmed that Odd – the only son of the deceased Della Robia moguls – had been found, the media was in frenzy. Tabloids everywhere wanted something on him for a juicy story. They had even found out that he had been given an evaluation of his mental health the day before. They results were sealed but that didn't stop the tabloids for supposing everything from retardation to insanity. If it could sell, they'd write it.

Frederick came and sat beside Odd.

"I'm sorry I didn't do more to protect you," Frederick apologized, "I just…"

"You had to make it official that I was no longer missing," Odd understood, "a lot of people searched and worried for me," he said, "they deserved to know I'm back."

Frederick nodded.

"It's those reporters that are the problem," Odd said recalling why both were now o exhausted.

Four miles from the mansion there was a media mob where the limo was taking them home. Police soon came and made way as they escorted the two to their police car. Unfortunately the mob couldn't be contained and started to chase both Frederick and Odd. They had to run all the way to the mansion and scale the gate to get inside.

Odd said he nearly had a heart attack.

Frederick said it was the worst day of his life.

Frederick reached out and took Odd's hand.

"I won't let anyone take you back," Frederick said suddenly, "you know that, right?" he asked Odd.

Odd's heart fell.

_If they came back for me, _Odd thought, _you wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop them._

"Yes," Odd lied and squeezed his cousin's hand, "my home will always be with you."

--

Meanwhile Mr. Stern stood over Ulrich glaring. He had found some tablets in Ulrich's room while searching for something. Curious, he had them tested.

Now he was standing over Ulrich furious.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern had been ordered to leave the room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Mr. Stern demanded.

"Dad I…" Ulrich started.

"Ecstasy Ulrich!" Mr. Stern exploded, "that's what you used out there and now in here when you've come home!"

Ulrich gulped.

_I'm in big trouble now, _Ulrich thought.

----

Today's November 20, 2008 (last update was 2007). Sorry for the wait. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 10: Crazy Predicaments

A Desperate Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 10: Crazy Predicaments

"Hiroki," Dr. Anderson said kindly, "I know you're lying."

Hiroki shuffled uncomfortably.

_I can't believe Yumi told Mom and Dad about Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie, _Hiroki thought angrily, _what a rat._

"Your sister said that she didn't know the names of the boys she let in the house," Dr. Anderson said, "do you know their names?" he asked.

Hiroki glared at the doctor.

"I'm not going to tell," Dr. Anderson promised.

"Liar," Hiroki accused.

"Give me fake name then," Dr. Anderson said kindly.

Hiroki continued to glare. He didn't trust this doctor one bit.

"Larry, Gregory and uh…Brian," Hiroki chose.

"Were there other boys, a girl maybe?" Dr. Anderson asked.

Hiroki shook his head.

"Good," Dr. Anderson said approvingly, "now about the intruder…"

Hiroki pulled his legs close.

Dr. Anderson sighed.

"Hiroki," Dr. Anderson said, "did this man touch you?" he asked for the tenth time in the session.

Hiroki shook his head.

"Did he threaten to?" Dr. Anderson asked suddenly.

Hiroki gasped in surprise.

Dr. Anderson nodded and too notes.

"Now Hiroki," Dr. Anderson said, "Yumi claimed that the boys left willingly with this man then ran off," he said, "then one of the boys came back to tell her that they were safe," he continued, "then that young man left and never returned," he concluded.

"It's true if Yumi said it," Hiroki responded.

Dr. Anderson sighed.

"I'm cutting your session short today," Dr. Anderson said.

Hiroki was surprised.

"In fact," Dr. Anderson continued, "I think you liked that man threatening to touch you," he accused.

"No I didn't!" Hiroki shouted upset.

"How do you know?" Dr. Anderson countered.

Hiroki looked at the doctor at a loss for words. Soon tears littered his cheeks.

"What if I told you that I knew the boys who escaped that house," Dr. Anderson said shocking Hiroki, "Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie?"

Hiroki's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I met one of the blondes, Odd recently," Dr. Anderson revealed, "for an evaluation," he added.

"Why?" Hiroki asked.

"His guardian thought he had severe mood swings," Dr. Anderson said.

"He seemed quiet," Hiroki commented.

"And nice?" Dr. Anderson added, "wears clothes that covers most of his body."

"Yeah!" Hiroki shouted, "you really do know him," he realized.

"Very well," Dr. Anderson said grinning, "but you're unfortunately making their lives a burden."

"What, how?" Hiroki asked.

"The longer you have nightmares and wet the bed," Dr. Anderson said, "the harder it will be for you to get over it," he explained, "also if the news gets wind of boys being at your parent's house," he said, "how long do you think it will take for them to figure out who the boys are?" he asked Hiroki.

Hiroki looked at his feet.

"If you let me help you," Dr. Anderson said, "I'll make the nightmares and bedwetting go away."

"I'll always have nightmares," Hiroki commented.

"Well I plan on tackling the big ones first," Dr. Anderson said brightly, "ready?"

Hiroki nodded.

_Maybe I can get over this, _Hiroki thought, _then I can sleep over at my friend's house again, _he thought happily, _and I won't wake up screaming from nightmares or eww…wet the bed again._

----

It was 6:30pm at the Stern residence as Mr. Stern tried to absorb everything Ulrich had told him.

"You sold drugs?" Mr. Stern asked.

_It was just ecstasy, _Ulrich thought, _great, anyone hearing this will think I pushed crack._

"We rarely did it," Ulrich said, "it wasn't something we're proud of," he told his father.

"Well I'd hope not," Mr. Stern said loudly.

"It's hard earning money on the street," Ulrich pleaded his case, "we had to move around a lot dad."

"You couldn't find a better…you couldn't…?" Mr. Stern tried to ask.

"We just had to do things sometimes okay," Ulrich told him.

"Do things," Mr. Stern said nodding.

Ulrich's face darkened.

_How dare you, _Ulrich thought greatly hurt.

"I have to ask," Mr. Stern started, "did you ever…"

"Hook, prostitute, drop my pants for some cash?" Ulrich finished for him.

Mr. Stern immediately slapped him in the face.

After a moment of shock Ulrich touched his stinging cheek.

"You monster!" Mrs. Ophelia Stern shrieked and ran into the room.

"Ophelia!" Mr. Stern shouted in surprise.

"Oh Ulrich I just came back to see if you were okay," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said hugging him to her chest, "I didn't…I never thought he'd hit you," she said tearfully.

Ulrich was too shocked by her reaction to answer.

"Ophelia I…" Mr. Stern started.

"Is this the kind of house that we're going to run?" Mrs. Ophelia Stern asked upset, "I rule with my fists?" she demanded.

Ulrich's eyes widened.

Mr. Stern was at a loss for words.

"He gets out of hand, we punish him," Mrs. Ophelia said slowly, "grounding, boot camp, anything but hitting," she said upset, "we will not bring him up in an abusive household," she told him.

"Ophelia I…" Mr. Stern started.

"I don't want any excuses," Mrs. Ophelia Stern interrupted, "Ulrich will not be hit in this house while I'm around," she told her husband, "not as long as we're married."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ulrich could hear his step-mother's heart beating in overdrive.

_She's nervous, _Ulrich realized.

Mr. Stern looked at his young wife.

"Okay, Mr. Stern said softly, "I won't hit him," he declared, "you're grounded for what I found in your room Ulrich," he said and left.

Mrs. Ophelia Stern hugged him tighter.

"I heard most of it through the door," Mrs. Ophelia Stern told Ulrich, "I've covered many reports with street people," she revealed, "it's a hard life."

"The hardest part of my life wasn't lived on the streets," Ulrich said honestly.

"I know baby," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said kissing him on the head.

"I didn't want to sell…" Ulrich started tearing up.

"Shhh," Mrs. Ophelia Stern said, "it's okay," she told him.

"I just…" Ulrich broke down in tears.

"Shhh," Mrs. Ophelia Stern comforted him, "don't cry," she said resting his head on her lap and stroking his hair, "don't cry," she repeated.

----

Yumi sighed and got ready for bed. She was grounded indefinitely. No TV, no computer (except for research), no going out, no extra-curricular activities, nothing. It was school then home. The only fun thing she got to do was read books and stare at the ceiling.

Just as she climbed into bed her father walked in.

_Oh great, _Yumi thought.

"Dr. Anderson said he had a breakthrough with Hiroki today," Mr. Ishiyama revealed.

Yumi stiffened under the covers.

"Do you realize the trouble you've caused?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded, "Hiroki's scarred for life."

Yumi didn't answer. This was a nightly ritual now.

"I could say so many things," Mr. Ishiyama said, "but I know it's no use."

Yumi looked at her father astonished.

Mr. Ishiyama chuckled.

"Shocked?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, "that I won't go on for hours about your stupid act and that I notice Mr. Hopper isn't heavily punishing Aelita?" he asked Yumi.

Yumi looked away.

"I'm disappointed," Mr. Ishiyama said, "I'm angry," he continued, "but most of all," he said, "I'm sad," he told her.

Yumi looked at her father trying to understand.

"This world, there used to be a simpler time," Mr. Ishiyama reflected, "a safer time," he added and left.

Yumi looked after her father worriedly.

_What have I done?_ Yumi asked herself.

----

Odd sat in his room eating cake. He had slipped out and cut three huge slices of chocolate cake.

He loved food.

At the whorehouse and on the run, he couldn't exactly binge. He had come to believe he had a small appetite.

Not anymore.

Now he ate lots of food at different intervals. He rarely did this in front of anyone and mostly maintained a decent food intake publicly.

But his food binging held a dark secret.

Odd had been raised in the whorehouse to never become fat. While it was almost impossible with how he was treated, it was instilled in Odd that fat equals bad. He had heard of fat kids who fell to his level at the whorehouse being killed. Even he and Jeremie admitted that a few of those used as whores were overweight.

Therefore Odd saw fat as bad and this as good. Jeremie had never seemed interested in gaining weight and Ulrich was determined to stay fit. So Odd decided he'd stay thin. Gaining a little weight didn't bother Odd. But gaining too much, that scared the daylight out of him.

So after gaining ten pounds, Odd decided to ensure his weight went no higher. That led him to purging. He had seen Ulrich do it a few times even though Ulrich would mostly jog off anything extra he had eaten. Odd himself had purged before. But mainly it was at the order or request of someone back at the whorehouse.

Now he did it at regular intervals. But still ensured to take vitamins and eat regular meals. He also ensured purge no more than three to five times a week. Less if he could.

Daily purging could kill, he knew that.

That's why he was careful.

Or at least as careful as a bulimic was.

----

Today is February 8, 2009. Please read and review.

Announcement: There is a contest in a forum for best Code Lyoko fics and writers. Check it out and vote before April when it will be locked for counting votes. The link is below or you can click it at the bottom of my profile. It's not my forum but it's a cool competition. Please give it some support.

.net/forum/2008_Code_Lyoko_Fanfiction_Awards/43111/ - If you want to vote for best Code Lyoko fics of 2008. Check out this site


End file.
